Guardian of Light and Dark
by Toland
Summary: Adam was late again, but his day got quite weird when bumped into Ahri. At the end of the day he had become the first Star Guardian to be in balance with both Light and Dark. Follow Adam's journey to adapt to his new life. Rated M for violence and sexual themes. (Non Canon. Cover Image rights belong to the respectable artist. Not me) Season 2 has begun...
1. Chapter 1: Confusion filled Begining

Disclaimer: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though. I am only a fan.

This is Star Guardian AU. This does NOT follow the lore of the skinline too mutch. Some things still have happened. Those will be revealed in time.

This does not affect the main story nor are they related.

_Text like this means their thoughts. Character is always specified._

**Chapter 1: Confusion filled beginning**

* * *

It was 08:50. Adam was late. It actually isn't the first time he was late It. This was the third time. If he now manages to miss class he might get kicked out of it, this was not helped by the fact that the door closes at 09:01 and after that he would be considered late. While he still had ten minutes, it takes atleast eight to get to the classroom. Add the traffic at the dorm rooms and you get a person who has a good chance to miss the class.

_Ok, If i run I might make it. I just hope i dont run into anyone...or Darius. THAT would be bad._ Adam was now running full speed. "Cmon, Cmon, Cmon." He repeated in a whisper level voice. Turning the last corner before the classroom, he could already see it. Almost there...until he runs into someone. The impact sent Adam to the floor while the other person dropped the books they were carrying. "Sorry, im so sorry." Adam started to gather the books with unnatural speed. Handing the books, he realises who he had bumped into.

It was Ahri. One of the Academy's most popular girls. She was also the president of the student council that was in the charge of communication between the students and the academy itself. And right now she was looking at you with an unamused expression while her tail was swaying from side to side, singaling her annoyment. While it was common knowledge that she was a kitsune, she still preferred to only keep only one visible. "And what do you think your doing? Running around like that?" She asked in a mix tone of strict authority, annoyance and curiousness. Adam who was already almost frozen in fear was now pulled back into reality. "I... am...was late to class" he managed to stammer out while pointing to the clock now indicationg 09:02.

"So you were late, decided to take your chances and ran for it?" She asked, now in an amused tone. Adam who was now embarrassed nodded. She let out a giggle "You know you have no teach today, right? Ryze had to leave for some teacher thing. I am your substitute for today." Adam was now deathly pale. How could have he forgotten? Ahri was two years ahead of him as he was a freshman and she was a senior. Their age difference however still was only less than a year. Adam had been dropped by two years while switching schools to his dismay. However she was smarter and more mature than most of the third years. This was common knowledge. What wasn't was that she could subsitute someone like Ryze. That aside, he had run into their teacher of today. This was bound to get him a punishment. Mumbling something about being very sorry, he tried to get past her, hiding his face of pure shame and fear. But before he reached the door, he got pulled back from the collar of his shirt by the Kitsune. "Your going to stay after lection. Am I clear?" She asked in a strict tone. Adam nodded quickly at this, after which she let him go. One could say he shot out like a bullet to enter the classroom, leaving Ahri in the hallway. _He was kinda...cute. Wait? No! I made a promise never to love again! I cannot allow that to be broken...right?" _She thought while entering the classroom Adam had bolted mere seconds ago.

"Dude what took you so long? Overslept again?" Adam heard a familiar voice ask. He turned his head to the left to see Ezreal looking at him with curious expression. They had been friends from the get-go despite being polar opposite of each other. While Ez was social, quite popular and a prodigy at many subject...all but history. That was Adam's speciality. Adam in the contrast was one of those persons who you would see in the hall but never remember who he was. He was not popular and he was a bit below avarage in most subjects...all but history. He did have some experience in the field of first aid and survival skills but this was a secret even from Ez.

"Yes and no. I bumped into someone on my way here and was...held up." He said while looking motioning towards Ahri who was now writing things on the board infront of the class.

"You bumped into her? Isn't that like the equivalent of running into a teach while she is a substitute?" Adam sighted and nodded. "Well your in trouble. Ah, she's starting now."

"Alright class. Today, as you know Ryze is gone. He has left me a note to make you study for the upcoming history exam." This made almost everyone groan. Adam however wasn't even phased. He knew that he could pass it easily. Ezreal had some faith too. He had asked Adam to help him study after all. This little fact didn't escape Ahri's watchful purple eyes. _He must be quite good at history...wait, is he actually HELPING Ezreal? It wasn't the other way around? Why am I even paying attension to this? __Oh wait, he IS my teammate..._She questioned herself. While it was known that Ezreal and Adam were friends, almost none knew who helped who between them. She also wondered why she paid so mutch attention to Adam all of a sudden. _I have a bad feeling about this…_ She however dismissed that thought, continuing the lecture.

**Timeskip brought by Academy Darius chasing Adam with his axe raised who then suddently gets grabbed off screen by Blitzcrank hook. Adam sights in relief until Ahri comes in and starts dragging him by the ear into the opposite direction. A faint "Ow ow ow" could be heard.**

* * *

The lecture had gone quite smoothly. Well mostly. Darius who was sitting at the back right corner had tried to impress Ahri who was circling around the classroom, by pranking Ez who was sitting in the back left with Adam. This had only caused the Kitsune who saw the class with the eyes of a teacher, to be annoyed. It was her duty to ensure a normal class after all. The rest of the four rows of students roared in laughter but this was due to the fact that Darius had pulled the prank on Adam instead of Ez. For some reason Ahri, who usually would have just scolded Darius and sent him back to his seat and let Ez help Adam up was at his side before Ezreal could even ofter a hand to Adam. After she had checked for injuries, she suddently realised what she was doing. Instead of blushing, she smirked. "Alright class. You keep working while I take Adam here to the school nurse.

Before Adam had time to object that he was fine Ahri had pulled him out of the classroom. Darius was left there looking dumfounded. Had he just managed to get Ahri alone with Adam? Surely she wouldn't be interested in a guy like that, right?

Outside of the classroom, the atmosphere was akward, tense and full of confusion. While Ahri was still dragging him by the hand to the nurse's office, Adam was trying to prove that he was fine. In truth he had hurt his back becouse the prank had made him fall of the chair. He would never admit it though.

After a couple minutes of dragging later, they arrived at the nurse's office. Opening the door, Ahri realised that Akali was on shift. This could be bad as she was hoping Shen would be on shift instead. Akali was every boys school wet dream. While she a nurse already, she was only 21. This had been discovered by some students a while back. Slamming the door shut the Kitsune made a change of course. "Agh, Ahri? What's gotten into you today? I don't think anyone has ever seen you behave like this." Adam was silenced by glare from Ahri.

Give or take couple minutes more later they had arrived infront of a clubroom. This made Adam even more confused but was silenced by Ahri's grip tightening before he was even able to open his mouth. Opening the door, Ahri dragged him in. The room wasn't empty. It was occupied by eight other girls. He soon recognised them as Sarah Fortune, Lux, Jinx and Poppy from third year. Soraka and Lulu from the second year...and then there are Janna and Syndra of the fourth year...to these two Adam holds fear-mixed respect. Not many decide to continue to the fourth year after all. More of the note of fear...they were all focused on the two who entered...on him to be exact.

"So Ahri, who's the cutie?" Sarah asked with a wink aimed at Adam. This caused him to turn away his head. "Aww, he's blushing like a schoolgirl!" She continued. Ahri just sighted "I was here for Soraka, I need you to do me a favour. Follow me." The mentioned girl nodded and followed the pair outside. Ahri had still not released his hand...but had loosened her grip a bit, not enough for him to break free though. When outside the Kitsune talked again. "He hurt his back while being pranked on by Darius. I know you can help him." Soraka looked a bit confused "Isn't there the nurse for that?" Ahri only replied with a shake of her head "Akali was on shift." There was an understaning look in her eyes before the healer nodded.

Soraka then singaled Adam to turn around, her demeanor giving no room for objections. Sighting the boy did as told. He then felt the second year's hands feeling around his back. Once he winced from the touch, she stopped. He then felt her touch return to that spot before a warming feeling started to radiate from her hands, soothing the pain and eventually making it disappear. This process repeated until he no longer winced from her touch. Soraka then tapped him on the shoulder to singal that she was done. "I need to talk to Ahri for a moment. Wait in there until we're finished" after which she pushed Adam back into the clubroom and closing the door. Confused of what just happened...until he heard a familiar voice "Well she did her job. I think I owe her one."

Turning around, Adam realised that while most of the girls in the clubroom were focused on their own things. Poppy and Lulu were immersed in a conversation, Lux having a dreamy expression and Jinx drawing to a desk. Sarah's, Janna's and Syndra's eyes were on him however...and they were smirking. Well...Sarah had almost a devilish smirk on her face while the other two had a lighter one. "Looks like Ahri made a good catch." Syndra mused. Adam paled and went a bit red at the same time "I have no idea what are you referring to." This made Sarah chuckle "Oh cmon. She doesn't just drag a random person with her. Hell, she doesn't even usually any physical contact from anyone. So when I noticed she was dragging you BY THE HAND...you have to be someone special."

Adam once again just shook his head. "I am just as confused as you are. All I did was to bump into her in the morning."

The three looked shocked "And she didn't lash out to you? Yeah she sees something in you alright."

Before the conversation could continue Ahri bursted in with Soraka coming in soon after. "We need to talk" was all the Kitsune said before giving the go ahead to the healer. "While I tended to his injuries.." She was interrupted by Sarah "Wow, wow, wow! Injuries?"

Ahri sighted "Darius's prank apparently injured his back in some way. While not telling me directly I could _feel_ he was in pain." Adam would never admit this, not even in his own thoughts.

"Where's Ez btw? Shouldn't he be here to hear whatever Raka is about to say?" Lux voiced. Ahri only nodded and left, soon coming back with a confused looking Ezreal.

"Ok, so. While tending his injuries, I felt something. We all know that I can feel a Guardian's connection to the stars for some reason. Well I did feel one. But at the same time it was different. It was...weird. It was like ours...but at the same time it was not. It had traces of the Dark Star's presence. Like the one that could be felt when Tresh or Varus are near. HOWEVER it was faint and it was...mixed with the pure connection...it honestly felt that he could turn to either side if nothing would be done." Soraka explained. Adam had no idea what she was talking about, but everyone else in the room seemed to understand.

"So if we don't do anything, he might be corrupted...if we do...we might have a Star Guardian/Corrupted hybrid? What would the First Star even think of that?" Lux pondered. Janna and Syndra seemed in thought before Ahri talked "I think it is not our call to decide. All we can do is to send him to the First Star and let it decide. This sounded the best solution so the group now surrounded the very confused Adam.

"Sit down, cross-legged." Ahri commanded. Adam did as told and after he had Ahri took his hands to her own. Everyone else took hold of either Adam or Ahri. They then started to channel some kind of energy into him and soon his vision went black.

(For clarity **This means Dark Star,** This means First Star and Adam)

It was dark...but not dark...it was bright...but not bright...These thoughts went through Adam while walking in the what seemed like a twightlight zone. "Ah your here. Good, they caught onto it." Adam turned around and saw a white figure. This figure however had no facial features but did have a golden star on its chest (take soraka's star, make it golden and to have 9 points). "**It indeed would have been shame if your minions did not**" came a mutch darker voice. Turning around once again he saw another figure. Like the first, it did not have any features but this one was purple in color and the mark on its chest resembled a vortex with a four pointed star behind it. (Like Season two mark but with a vortex like symbol on it (Stellaris Dark matter icon comes close to that mark).

"We are known as the First Star **and the Dark Star**" They spoke in turns. They walked closer to him until there was less than a meter inbetween them. "You are here because they thought they would send you to me to make the binding contract. In truth it was done on you years ago. **Your parents didn't dissapear like you thought. They died. This happened because someone caught onto what we did. We combined our powers for a test...to infuse an individual with both light and dark. THEY did not want it to happen."**

The two were now circling him like wolves do on a pray. "So we transfered you here. Your transfer was not accidental and the drop of two years was not either. **All we are saying is that a danger is glooming. A danger big enough for us to stop our eternal fight to stop this new threat. While we cannot do it publicly. We can do it so here."**

Now they spoke together, their voices echoed in the empty void. "We **ask **you to **make the pledge **and the Binding." Adam was a bit confused "What pledge? What Binding? The two figures stopped and began to talk in turns again. "Adam, Will you bind yourself to protect the innocent and your fellow teammates? **Do you pledge to destroy the evil rising and to use your judgement to do right?**" Adam who was still confused, still felt that this was something he shouldn't refuse. "I do."

"Then by the power of the First Star **and the Dark Star **we grant you your powers. **You will learn to use them in time. **Your familiar will find you soon. **You are now the first ****Star Guardian to have a combination of Light and Dark. ****Techinaccy you are also a Corrupted but he did want you not to be called like that.**This will be shown accordingly." Adam felt an ich on his right wrist. When he checked on it, there was a symbol. It had the vortex in the middle and the a four point star serving a backround. The vortex was red while the star was a mix of silver and black. (Take Ahri's symbol and replace the inner part and colors) "Go now. The others are running out of energy." Adam's vision then went black again.

"He's waking up!" He heard Sarah call out. Soon he could make the outline of Ahri come into his still blurry view "Adam? Adam? You alright? Did you meet it?" She sounded a bi concerned but also curious. _Funny how her demeanor has changed today._ Was Adam's first thought but his mouth spoke different words "You mean them?" This made them confused "You mean...There was something WITH the First Star?" Adam nodded "I think he called himself the Dark Star?" This caused everyone to tense up.

"Adam, would you mind to transform? We would like to see something." Ahri asked with a troubled face. Adam frowned "I do not know how." The Kitsune smiled however "We can help you, we just need your permission." The boy only nodded as a go ahead. Ahri grabbed his hands again before he was enveloped in a silvery light. After it faded he was revealed to be in a suit similar to Ezreal's but it was in colors of silver, black and red instead of the usual gold and white. He had the same mark that was on his wrist. He had a black and red sword on his side. The sword had a crossguard and the blade was quite thin. The hilt was of same color scheme but also had silver linings connecting it to his suit.

"This is...different. Did they tell you why your suit is like this?" Lux voiced. Adam pondered "Well I was told that I am the first Star Guardian who has been infused both light and dark. They said that it would be shown. I guess this is one." Ahri now grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Were you told that your a Star Guardian?" Adam nodded "I was also told that my "familiar" would find me soon." They all seemed satisfied at that. "Well, Welcome aboard. If you didn't already realise, we're all Star Guardians here." Ahri announced. "Now back to class." She continued. It apparently had only taken about 40 minutes.

**Time skip brought to you by chibi Adam in his new suit, playing with his sword and accidentally doing a move similar to Riven's windslash. The camera then moves to chibi Ahri who is looking at him with a schocked expression. Soon a strand of her hair could be seen departing from the rest. Adam starts running away while Ahri gives chase.**

It had been a weird day to say the least. He had become something called Star Guardian. He had become one of the few Ahri allowed to physically touch her...well she had been the one almost force the touching but he wouldn't complain. All thought it had seemed that Sarah's interest in him had caused her to act in that way. It felt almost like she was a bit protective even. He dismissed that thought. _That can't be right.._

Adam got back to his dorm room and entered it. He was so tired that he just slumped on the bed and fell asleep. Unknown to him there were a pair of eyes watching him…

**AN: **Aight so this is something I have wanted to do since a long time ago. There are no SG fics not focused on Lux-Ez or something like that.

Also the new Star Guardian skins were just leaked so hell yeah.

This doesn't mean I am abandoning the other fic im making...but I wanted to create something else while writing that.

Toland out.


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries and a Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though. I am only a fan.

**Chapter 2: Discoveries and Beginning of Something Beautiful**

* * *

Adam woke up like any other school day. Get up, do the morning routine, make breakfast for yourself and pet the lion looking little creature that is napping on your shoulder...wait? WHAT? Adam double checked and sure enough, there was a small creature curled up and napping on his shoulder. Poking it for a while until it woke up, Adam stared at it. As it had uncurled, the whole figure could now be seen. The creature's body was lithe like one you could see on a well fed forest cat. Its head followed the lithe design and it had one red and one light purple eye. Its tail was almost as long as the entire creature itself. Its fur had a stripe pattern and the main color of it was darkish red. The stripes were black and the end of its tail was white. _"__Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream." _The creature asked, its voice clearly a male but still a bit high pitched. "Well let's start with the basics. Who and what are you?"

The cat like creature yawned before scratching itself with it's hind leg _"Name's Ren and I am your familiar. __Now if you excuse me, I was napping for a reason. Your crystal is on the table. We will try to discover your abilites later." _With that, the familiar curled up again and dozed off. Adam just shook his head, Ren reminded of himself somehow. Remembering that Ren said something about a crystal, he went to the only table within the dorm to see a four-poined gem like crystal. It had a quite strange colour to say the least. It actually looked like it was DRAWING light from around it like a black hole would do, but at the same time it seemed to emit light. One could call it paradoxical but that what it was basically. The crystal itself was dark red with a swirling vortex inside of it. The vortex was black in colour with traces of white in it. The crystal itself was warm to the touch. However it radiated cold if you held your hand near it.

A sudden nock startled Adam out of his thoughts and from the peephole on the door he could it was Ahri. Opening the door he noticed that she was accompanied by Sarah, Soraka, Syndra and Ezreal. "Morning, I see that you have found your familiar!" Ahri noted in an upbeat tone that was quite uncharacteristic for her. Realising that Ren was still asleep on his shoulder he gave a chuckle "More like I woke up to him napping on my shoulder. It seems that crystal making tires him." This igntited curiosity in the other's eyes. "Can we see it?" Sarah asked almost impatiently. Taking the crystal out of his pocket for the others to see with a nod. He was a bit startled when Ahri literally snatched it from his fingers. She showed it to a small fox like creature who he later learned was called Kiko to analyze. The crystal then went from hand to hand between the group. The Kitsune then handed it back to Adam who was about to put it away but was stopped by a firm grip from the leader. "We want to see you transform on your own this time."

Ren had just woken up. The commotion combined with the fact, that he sensed other familiars and their guardians had seen to that. _"I guess we could do it now, you still have half an hour before classes start." _Soon the feline had relocated on his head and Adam began to once again glow in a silvery light. Like last time, his suit was silver and black but this time his hair had changed colours and was now a mix of normal red and blood red. It was neither but a mix in between. The sword's hilt also had a slot for the crystal which he placed in the slot. The sword started to glow faintly white. Similar to the gem's glow. _"__I made some finishing touches.__ I hope you don't mind."_

"Great, after classes we are going to try and see what you can do. After that we will decide the team you will be placed...if any." Ahri continued more in her usual more formal tone. Ren who had disapeared for a while, had now glided back to his shoulder. _"You might want to check the school news first. I found them...interesting." _

Ahri tilted her head "What is he saying? Only you can understand your familiar." Adam shrugged "He told me to check the school news. So I'm doing it next." This made Ahri tense up and fidget a bit "Yeeah about that..." Adam raised an eyebrow at her behaviour and proceeded to open his phone. His eyes went wide at the main article. It read:

"_**Has someone finally gotten through her shell? Has someone finally caught Ahri's interest?"**_

_**The Academy's one of the most popular girls Ahri was seen dragging an unknown student out of the classroom. They were gone for nearly fifty minutes and it is unknown what they did during that time. There have been no comments made from any side so we can only speculate.**_

_**Follow us to stay on top of articles like this one…**_

Adam was more than slightly shocked. Ahri's behavior was not only interpreted wrongly to lead to such wild accusations but it also had caused her reputation to be involved with such a baseless accusations...well in his mind it was.

"I...can't believe it. They would actually make that kinds of suggestions? Ahri, I'm sorry that you got involved in a thing like this. Believe me, I had no will to tarnish your reputation with these kinds of baseless rumours ." Ahri frowned a bit but her fidgeting stopped "Wait, I'm the one who should be sorry. I dragged you to the center of all attension. Now you can't hide like you used to." Her frown then turned into a sly smirk "And I wouldn't call them baseless rumours. Maybe they hit the truth but your just too dense to realise that?" This caused Adam to turn his head away.

After Adam had managed to get his blush under control, he turned to face the group again. Ahri was looking at him with expective eyes, Sarah, Soraka and Syndra were looking at him with interest clearly waiting for his reply. Ezreal had a neutral face, not really interested in their affair. "Are you playing with my emotions here? Wouldn't be the first time someone has done so." This caused Ahri to frown a bit hurt of what he was suggesting. But she did understand from where he was coming from. So she did the only thing that seemed reasonable in her mind. She walked up to him, wrapped her slender hands around his neck...and kissed him.

To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement. But he did return the kiss quickly, not wanting Ahri to misunderstand. She broke the kiss after a while "Believe me now?" Adam only gave a breathless nod. Turning to others, they saw to their slight shock that the rest of girls had looks of envy and...jealousy? That can't be right? Why would they be jealous of Ahri?

"Well, we should go. Classes start soon." Sarah said with slighly gritted teeth. This did not go unnoticed by The Kitsune but she decided to confront her later. Adam got his bag from the dorm and nodded that he was ready. Ahri just giggled "You might want to transform back and hide the familiar somehow, what's his name anyway?" Adam now realised that Ren was still sitting ontop of his head...and that he was in his suit. Quickly transforming back to normal and gently setting Ren in his bag, he nodded a second time that he was ready. "Your hair is still red… Though it does suit you better than the brown" Ahri whispered with a teasing grin. Adam just sighted. _It can't be changed btw. It's permanent. "_Ren, who is my familiar as you asked his name said that it's permanent. I guess it stays."

The group then left the dorm corridoors. The subject they had today would be math. Adam hated it as he was not even decent at it, luckly Ezreal usually helped him as they sit close to eachother. Before they could enter the public school corridoors, Ahri grabbed his hand to her own. "I don't want to hide my feelings. I can say that I have romantic feelings for you . I want people to know that we are a couple now...and that your taken." She then whispered to his ear "I want them to know that your mine now." This sent a shiver down Adam's spine.

Entering the public hallway section of the Academy, it became almost ghostly quiet. Everyone was either staring at the couple entering the hallway with the rest of the group coming after them, or whispering to the person next to them. He could hear some of the whispers circling around "Who is that? How did he manage? Why is she with him? Was the article true?" Were some of the rumours going around. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the attension, Adam moved closer to Ahri. She noticed her uneasiness and decided to help him a bit. Soon Adam felt Ahri squeeze his hand a bit harder and suddently he felt all of her nine tails wrap around him and pull him even closer to her. She had revealed them against her more normal single tail appearance. He felt some comfort from her actions and relaxed a bit. This made Ahri smile as they continued to class while most of the hall was now gawking at the couple. It was after all widely known that Ahri had never allowed anyone to touch her tail...or tails.

At class things were no different. Ezreal who usually sit next to Adam had now switched places with Ahri who had convinced the blonde boy somehow. Well it wasn't really a secret why he agreed as Ahri's old seat was next to Lux. When Heimerdinger entered, he was more than a bit suprised. The front seats were usually occupied by Ahri and Lux who both were excellent at math were now being occupied by Lux and Ezreal instead. While he had been guessing that there was something between the two, he still had not expected them to be so...bold. The true suprise to the teacher was that Ezreal's old seat was now being used by Ahri. Mind you that there were multiple free seats around the classroom. He did however understand the situation when Ahri, who had seen his gaze laid her head on Adam's shoulder. This romantic scene was slighty broken by the fact that one of her fox ear brushed over his nose, making him sneeze. This in turn made the Kitsune giggle. Heimer got over this and went to get his movable platform so everyone could see him and began the day's education "Alright class. Today we will study the complex matter of..."

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi Adam petting Ren with one hand and petting chibi Ahri with another. She was leaning on his shoulder as they were sitting on a bench. Suddently Ren bit Adam's finger and he started shaking his hand to get Ren off...who was still hanging from his finger.**

* * *

The classes were now over. While Adam had been clueless about the topic originally, Ahri's rare gentle side had showed itself as she had been tutoring him most of the class. With her help he actually had managed to grasp the subject and was able to continue the exercises Heimer had given them. The best thing however for Adam was Ahri's proud gaze when he actually had managed to understand the subject oh his own. It was clear that she worked as a good motivator.

The lunchbreak had been quite akward however. It seemed that his relationship with Ahri had increased his reputation among the students and while before he could have found a quiet table to sit at, now it was almost impossible. Had it not been for Ahri who lead him to a table, he would have been lost of where to sit as he received multiple seating invites from different groups. He even got invited to the table of Darius's gangs table. However, at that point Ahri had quite strongly pulled him with her to the table were the rest of the guardians were seated. "Huh, That felt...strange" Adam commented while seating next to Ahri. She fidgeted once again but was stopped by Adam's hand that gently landed on her shoulder "Before you even start speaking. I do not blame you for anything. I WILL do anything so our relationship works out. If it means that I need to bear some new attension, then ill do it. That's a small price to pay for what we can have." This made Ahri blush and she just nodded. Unknown to him, she had her reasons to be so uncertain when it came to certain things.

Jumping back to present, Adam was woken from his thoughts by Ren who landed on his head. They were in a small clearing practising. Well more in the lines of Adam doing what Ren commands while Ahri and the rest of the group try to guess what his powers should be. _Ok so next we're going to…_ Ren was interrupted by Darius barging in to the clearing "Now listen to me you little punk..." He trailed off as he saw Adam. He was in his suit again and had been doing some slight sword practise. Darius then charged at Adam, getting his hands on a nasty looking axe from god nows where. "Don't worry girls! I'll save you."

Seeing one of the largest students charging at him caused him to feel a feel of dread. This in return created a wish to be somewhere else than in the way of the hulking mass that was Darius...and so he was. He was pretty confused at first until Ren calmed him down _Seems like your power...or atleast a part of it, has something to do with blinking_ (imagine what Kassadin uses, then recolour the purple rift effect red and you get about that.) Darius who was now confused of where his target go, whirled around, charging at Adam again. This time however Adam blocked the axe, the crystal on his sword started to glow a bit brighter. As Darius kept hitting the sword the crystal's glow just got brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. When Darius was reeling the axe to hit the sword again, Adam decided to act. He hilted his sword and the glow dimmed. With a sudden slash he then cut the axe's head in half. "Enough." Rang Ahri's voice and this caused the combatants both stopped. "Ahri don't worry. I will not let him hurt you." Darius got out, a bit winded by the fight. "Darius, It's Adam. Can't you tell?" Darius's eyes went wide. "Oh, I did not." _That is no wonder. When your transformed, your identity is hidden. Only other guardians know it is you. _Ren suddently informed Adam.

"I know you could not. Ren told me the reason. No hard feeling's as I can tell your intentions were good." Adam transformed back to normal "I would need you to keep this a secret though." Darius pondered for a while until he began to speak once again. "Ok, with a condition" both Ahri and Adam tensed up "You need to keep her happy. If you hurt her in ANY way, shape or form. Your life will become hell. We might have broken up, but I still care for her. Promise me that" Adam nodded "I promise. I will come to you myself if it comes to that." Darius then nodded and left, he turned before going "Your secret is safe with me. You have my word."

Now that Darius was gone, Adam turned to Ahri. "I may be a bit curious but mind opening that?" The Kitsune sighted but waved for him to sit down. Once he had, she lowered herself to his lap. "It was during the first year. It was the first prom we were going to have. Me and Darius were both quite popular then already so it was natural to go together. We had fun and we decided to give a relationship a go...it didn't last long. He was always busy with something and so was I. I once found him flirting and that's when I broke up with him. It was in good terms however. He did explain the situation and I understood it. While yes, we cared for eachother even after the breakup. It still happened. After that not many people were allowed to aproach me. They saw me either as a trophy like Draven would. Or some dum bitch who ditched or was ditched by Darius. I kinda let my popularity go into my head. During the third year, I become lonely. Nobody tried to aproach me anymore. Everyone saw me as something unreachable. That was the price of my reputation. It all changed when you bumped into me. I saw the normal things I could see in many. Fear and anxiety but I also saw something that was not so common. Disappointment, many would be happy to get a chance like that. All you saw was a delay that would end up getting you missing class. You never saw me as a something to go after. I think that was intrigued me to get closer to you. Yesterday with you, it made me realise that I had been acting like a bitch. That's when I wanted to see what would happen if I changed my behaviour slightly. Look at me now. With you I managed to do the thing in a less than two days, I had not managed to do in the last three years. That thing was finding love.

Adam, I can atleast say that I love you. I know it's fast and that you might need time. But just know that I love you. You can say it was love on first bump but..." Ahri was silenced by a kiss from Adam. "I love you too. Nothing else needs to be said." He whispered.

The duo returned to the rest of the group. Ren now flew infront of him _Now, You already know that you can blink on will. The crystal glowing brighter was you collecting energy. I could feel it. My best guess would be that you somehow redirected that energy to the blade while it was hilted. It made the blade and the attack itself inhuman level of strong. But blinking needs energy too. I would say you need to choose the ability you want to use when you have charged the crystal. Take it as a choose ability to direct energy to. You can't just use every ability without a drawback. I can also feel some locked potential in you so I think you still have some abilities to discover. But that's for later._

"What is he saying?" Voiced Sarah. After repeating what Ren said to them, they just looked a bit impressed. "Not only you got two abilities, but you also have more yet to be unlocked? Color me impressed" Sarah voiced. "It's getting late. Let's head back." Everyone agreed with her and returned to the dorms.

"Adam? Could it be anyway possible for me...to stay with you tonight?" She asked the last part quite meekly with a bit of a blush. Adam just smiled seeing the usually confident leader this flustered. "Sure, But no funny bisnes alright?" The Kitsune just nodded and entered his room. Waving goodbyes to the others, the duo soon laid in bed. Ahri used her tails as a blanket for both of them as they cuddled closer eachother. In the end it was Ahri hugging Adam, who was trapped between her chest and midrift and the wall of fluffy tails...not that he minded thought. "Good Night love. Love you." Ahri whispered to his ear. "Love you too." came his reply and soon they both were lulled into the lands of slumber.

**AN: **Hah! I was faster than I expected. Sorry if it feels a bit rushed but I wanted this out before saturday. I also felt that a really slow burn would be boring to read. Eh, I am the author so I do as i see fit! SUCK IT UP!

Also someone suggested me to make Adam the Corrupted Guardians leader. This is an interesting idea so I need to see how it would fair with the rest of the story.

For any lore fanatics: This is happening BEFORE the Corrupted Guardians appear. Their role is to be determined.

Have a good day

Toland out.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends or New Enemies?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though. I am only a fan.

**Chapter 3: Old Friends or new Enemies?**

* * *

Adam woke up feeling the best he has in years. He still felt Ahri's hands around himself and her tails around them. Turning around, he was met with her purple ones. "Good morning, love." She whispered to which Adam replied with a gentle kiss to the nose "Morning, darling." The Kitsune giggled to both the feeling of the kiss and his poor attempt to rhyme. She then snuggled her face to the crook of his neck, sighting in contempt. It was around 7 am which ment they had two hours to spend. While Ahri decided to continue napping for a moment in the crook of his neck, Adam decided to check through the news on his phone. With his free hand he scrached Ahri's fox ears, eliciting a purr from the Kitsune. He naturally found this to be cute, so mutch that he could die actually. _Man I really got lucky, didn't I?_

Adam didn't even bother to read the articles about him and Ahri. He knew that would be unwise. After about an hour, their peaceful time was interrupted by a nock on their door. Both of them started to dress up fast, Adam calling out to wait a moment. Soon they were both representable so Adam opened the door. It turned out to be the other Star Guardians. "Hello! We wanted to check in on you!" Lux started cheerfully, she then got elbowed by Sarah "Oh and...Heh...we might have run out of food in our dorm. Can we eat here?" Adam shrugged, not seeing why not. Ahri was already preparing breakfast for both of them, Adam decided to go help as now there were more mouths to feed. Soon everyone had something to eat and had gathered around the table. Ahri was sitting on Adam's lap as "there is not enough space otherwise", Adam however saw her hide a chair...not that he would complain about his current position. "So, Did you do anything...special lst night?" Lux asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Adam opened his mouth to answer but Ahri beat him to it "That is a bold question for someone who can't even ask their crush out...even when she sits besides him in class… But no, cuddles was all that happened." Lux went went beet red as Ezreal was sitting besides her...again, and she thought Ezreal now would realize her feelings. Ez however just replied with a smile "That's not fair Ahri, not everyone can just announce their feelings like you...Im just waiting her to catch my hints." Lux looked at him wide eyed. Everyone at the table laughed, all but Lux of course.

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Adam petting chibi Ahri while their familiars were playing and flying around them. Suddently a portal opened, throwing chibi Xayah and Rakan out of it. Everyone froze until broke into laughter.**

* * *

The morning went normally for the most part. Most people now knew of Adam's and Ahri's relationship so he didn't need to literally hug Ahri's arm all the time. Of course this didn't stop her from doing the same to him. They had walked to class, the Kitsune in lockstep with Adam. Once seated, Ahri leaned against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Adam replied by pulling her closer and resting his chin on Ahri's head. They broke off when the teacher arrived. "Ok so today we will..." The teacher droned off...Adam started feeling sleepy and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Finding himself in a familiar looking limbo, Adam started to look around for the two Stars. But only the Dark Star appeared this time. "**I'm sorry that I called you while on class, but this is urgent. First Star needed to do preparations so I'm here to warn you. We identified the threat. Her name is Zoe. She was a star guardian once, she then become corrupted by something far more sinister than what I ever created. She has been hunting both my and First's minions for a long time...even if we just learnt it was her. But the reason why I'm here...is because she has sent two former Star Guardian's as scouts. Ahri might know them. They go by the names of Xayah and Rakan. Her corruption on them however...is weak, her influence is not that strong. I came here to give you this." **The Dark Star then opened it's hand, a swirling orb of blackness appeared. It flew into Adam, he felt something unlocking inside of him. "**Use that to cleanse her corruption. But be careful. While the consumed corruption will strengthen you...Take too mutch and you will become like Zoe...corrupted into madness. DO NOT...EVER try to cleanse her. She is lost." **Adam nodded "I will keep that in mind. Thank you." The Dark Star nodded before Adam felt himself waking up.

Ahri was shaking him, a worried look on her face "Everything ok?" Adam nodded, she didn't look convinced so he decided to tell her "I got called in by the Dark Star, apparently they identified the threat as a person called Zoe. Also he gave me powers to cleanse small amount of corruption that she creates. He mentioned that Zoe has sent two people named Xayah and Rakan as scouts...and that if I can, I should try to cleanse them." Ahri's breath hitched as she heard the two names. She looked at him sternly "Are you sure you heard those two names?" Adam nodded again. She sighted "Well we never did find their bodies. I guess that makes sense now..." She trailed off, sniffing silently. She suddently found herself on Adam's lap again. He had moved her while she was immersed in her thoughts. He was hugging her while rocking back and forth a bit. Even if they were on class, he did not care. She just layed there, finding comfort from his body heat.

The teacher was interrupted by a distant explosion accompanied by screams. Almost everyone ran up to the windows. The sight shocked everyone. Up in the Valoran City, one of the huge skyscrapers had a huge hole in it. It looked unstable and from the hole one could see fire. Screams could be heard regularly now. While everyone else looked in fright, Adam, Ahri and the rest of the Star Guardians sneaked out of the classroom.

"We need to find out what's going on and help those in need of it. I might have an idea who caused this." Adam voiced. Even if he wasn't a leader like Ahri or Lux, he still had a head on his shoulders. And as nobody opposed to his reasoning. This was the plan. Finding a hiding spot, Adam called Ren so he could transfrom. After transformation, he left to meet the others. He was greeted by Ahri who had Kiko on top of her head. While the pair waited for the others, Ren and Kiko started chattering. "Seems like familiars can talk to each other without a problem." Adam noted, Ahri nodded "I think it might have to do with us, I don't recall seeing other familiars talking." Adam only shrugged. Soon the rest of the teams arrived.

Opting to fly into the scene, the two teams plus Adam soon arrived to the site. "Lux, take your team and see if you can help out anyway you can. Ahri, i need your team to secure that skyscraper! We can't have it falling onto people. Everyone expect Ahri nodded "What about you? Don't tell me your going to try and face them alone?" Adam looked a bit apologetic "I know that you want to be there. However they know you, but not me. You would only be a target." Ahri seemed to understand and nodded. "Alright, everyone knows their jobs! Let's go!" Both Ahri and Lux looked at him and smiled "You not a leader? In your dreams.." They laughed. Adam just sighted "Whatever."

As everyone split to perform their task, Adam was left alone. He had not told the others but he knew exactly where the duo who caused this was. He could sense them. Heading to the top of one of the other skyscrapers. Even from afar he could see the duo waiting. Landing opposite of them, he stared the former Guardians. Then Rakan spoke "So your the space nerd Zoe warned us about? You don't look like one. I wonder why is that?" He got elbowed by his partner "Don't care, let's just kill him and move on." Adam gripped his sword, ready to either block or warp out of the way. Seemed like a fight was inevitable.

Xayah suddently jumped into the air, throwing multiple projectiles at him. Blocking the projectiles with his blade, Adam's sword began to glow. This dimmed once he hilted the sword again. Sensing danger, he warped to the right, multiple projectiles passing by him, back to Xayah. Rakan who had been idle for the moment, decided to help his partner jumped to Adam. This nocked him in the air but instead of falling flat, he took flight. Rakan then threw something at him, connecting the projectile with the floating Guardian. Falling down, Adam tried to get up but was held back down by Rakan's foot. "This was easier than I thought, and I thought it was easy." However his smirk turned to a scowl. Adam's eyes were not brown anymore but one was purple and one was red. Rakan soon found himself flying, crashing into his partner. Nocked unconscious, Rakan's body blocked Xayah from moving. She struggled and and struggled but Rakan was too heavy for her to move. Little did she know that he was still conciouss...and that this was part of his plan.

_Flashback start_

"Be careful, I suspect that he has been given something that would...bind you to the First star again." Zoe was giving them instructions. _So he could free us from the corruption? Huh. I could use him then… _Xayah only nodded while Rakan was in thought. Rakan wanted her to be free of the corruption...he didn't care if he was freed or not.

Later, in the fight they had talked about it. They had formed a plan, Rakan and Adam. Now was time to execute it.

_Flashback End_

Adam was slowly walking to the downed duo. Xayah's familiar was trying it's best to protect her but this didn't stop him. Rakan's familiar didn't. This seemed odd to her. Once Adam reached her, she froze. Expecting this to be the end to them, she closed her eyes. Suddently she started feeling like something was being ripped out of her. Screaming in pain she tried to move once again, still eyes closed. But when Rakan hugged her, kept her in place and whispered into her ear "It's ok. It's just the corruption being removed...It's ok" she calmed down. Not long after the feeling stopped. She felt...free. Seconds later it was Rakan's turn to scream while now Xayah hugged him. Soon, they were both now in their original forms...the pure Star Guardian forms.

Now looking at Adam, who was panting for breath. He suddently gripped his head in pain, struggling to keep the corruption from taking him. However it suddently dissipated and he was left breathless. Ren now appeared besides him _"It seems like the corruption is gone. It was recalled by something...propably Zoe trying to stop you from becoming stronger." _Adam only nodded before looking at the two, now free Guardians. "Friend or Foe?" He asked. Rakan got up, helping Xayah up. "Friend of course."

Leaving the rooftops to find the others, the trio were now talking. Mostly what had happened during their time as corrupted. Once they started asking about Ahri's relationship with Darius, Adam got a bit awkward. They were really suprised when he told that she had not been in a relationship for 2 years. Apparently they had thought the relationship to last long. He "forgot" to mention that he and Ahri were a couple.

One could say the look on the other two groups face was glorious. Well Ahri's group more than Lux's. Xayah and Rakan were from Ahri's team after all. The other two groups had been able to prevent any casualties from the duo's distraction. Turned out they wanted to draw Adam alone to be able to corrupt him...well that had been Zoe's plan but Rakan had turned the tide. However Ahri nor Sarah were there currently. Rest of the team were shocked because they knew the history of Ahri and the duo. Soon the missing two made their presence known. This happened by Ahri hugging Adam from behind "Thank god your ok." She whispered. Sarah cleared her throat, causing Ahri to look up from him. She then noticed the two newcomers. Her eyes widened "I thought you two died! What happened?" Xayah told her former teamleader how the two became corrupted, the things they did and how Adam freed them. Ahri was now snuggling Adam's shoulder, her hands were wrapped around his neck. She was still leaning on him from behind him. "Well it's good to see you back, It's a shame we have no knowledge of Neeko still. But atleast your back."

Lux then coughted "Now we would need to settle the problem of teams. As there are 3 new arrivals. In my opinion we cannot make our current teams any bigger. As such I would suggest that the three will be set a new team." Everyone seemed to find this idea usable. Adam however had some concerns "What about who will be leading that team? And what about any new possible arrivals?" Xayah waved him off "Well for who is leading...You naturally. It would be logical for the one to free us to be the new team captain. For new arrivals, they can be put into the currently incomplete team." Adam seemed to be taken back by her comment. Everyone else however seemed to agree with her. "That's settled then. Adam will be our new team's leader. Congratulations." Lux announced, this got cheers from the others. Adam...had no idea that this would be a start for something mutch bigger…

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Xayah chasing chibi Rakan, who seemed to have stolen one of her daggers. Chibi Adam was seen face palming in the backround...with chibi Ahri on his shoulders.**

* * *

The teams had arrived back to school. It took some time but Xayah and Rakan were granted access to the Academy again, they were once students after all. Everyone had seen the Star Guardians flying over to help out. That seemed to be the topic of week now. Speculations, theories and dreams were all flying around during the PE class that was now taking place.

"Alright nobheads! Listen up! Today we will be swimming! The girls will be joining up so try and control your hormones. OK? You will be working in pairs. Let's go!" Aatrox, who worked as their PE teacher yelled. Everyone got back to the locker rooms to get their swim gear. Once at the pools, the girls arrived. As any group of teenage boys would be, they were left staring. Most of the girls were wearing either a two piece and very few had a one piece. Of course those who had someone in the group of girls, got some jealous stares. For this group, it was Adam, Rakan and Ezreal...well Adam more than others. Most people knew Lux was interested in Ez. So it was natural that they were a pair. Same for Xayah and Rakan, even if not many people knew them. However those who still couldn't believe that someone like Adam could score someone like Ahri, gave him the glare. In truth it was the other way around...Ahri had scored Adam. This was a minor detail to some. She was wearing a red two piece with white lining. This brought out her godly curves out even better than her normal outfit.

Once Ahri reached Adam who was trying his best not to stare, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed herself against the flustered boy. "Oh cmon, it's not like I mind. You can even touch if you want." She purred lowly into his ear. This made him even redder, which caused the Kitsune to giggle. _My god he's cute when flustered. _Was her only thought. They turned to the teachers once the whistle rang. Adam was still trapped by her. "We should atleast go to a date before moving forward. How about next saturday?" He suddently whispered into her ear. Her eyes got a shine he had never seen before. "A date? Count me in. I have never been on a proper date!" She yelled in a whisper tone. (sounds weird. Deal with it.) Today was thursday.

The job itself wasn't that hard. Once everyone had a pair, the would do a series of excersises that involved both of them. From a simple drag the other party to more complex coop jobs. Still, they weren't hard if you actually did cooperate. Before they even knew it, the class was finished. PE had been their final class of the day, so everyone headed to the cafeteria to get some food.

It was not that full as during lunchtime. Most people would go and eat out in the town. The group was sitting at their usual seats, well most were. As Xayah and Rakan had joined, compromises had been made. Xayah was eating while sitting on Rakan's lap...and Ahri was doing the same with Adam. Not that neither of them complained. _This seems to be a common occurrance nowdays. _ The conversation went from catching up to telling stories, to telling what had happened in their world while the lover's duo were gone.

Once everyone had eaten, people decided to go asleep early. While everyone went their own ways until it was only Ahri, Adam, Xayah and Rakan. "So...Ahri, can we ask you a favor?" The Kitsune nodded "Can we stay at your place for the night? We don't have our own dorm yet." Ahri seemed to be in thought. "Sure, Ill be staying with Adam anyway." She threw her dorm keys to the other Vastaya. Adam looked a bit confused "Wait, you are?" This only got him a kiss on the nose and a nod.

After settling for the night. Adam found himself quite tired. Seemed like using his abilities took a toll on him. In other thoughts, Ren had been quite silent today. _"Ah yes, sorry. I have been having a wonderful time with Kiko. That's the reason for my silence." _The mentioned familiar spoke suddently. Adam only nodded and waved him to carry on.

Once in bed, Ahri cuddled up to him from behind again, wrapping her tails around them as a protective cocoon. Mind you that Ahri was one of the tallest girls in the Academy. While Adam was 183 cm, she was around 179. This combined with her protective nature allowed her to do things like this...and to be honest, Adam enjoyed it. He felt safe in her embrace…

"We should do something as one group...how about Truth or dare with a bottle?" Ahri voiced as they were cuddling. Adam thought about it. "Could be a good way to get to know everyone. We could ask if people were up for it."

With this thought, the duo fell asleep…

**AN: **Told you it would take a day or 2. I hope this was satisfactory! I really am shit at fighting scenes so excuse me for those. I hoped I did some justice to the lover's duo.

Leave a review! It helps me develop and keep going! Any suggestions or criticism is always taken. Usually to heart too!

For now, Toland out


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters expect the OC. All rights belong to Riot Games!

**Chapter 4: Party Time**

* * *

Adam woke up to a smell of coffee. Ahri was still hugging him though, this raised questions and put him on red alert. _"__Don't worry. I sense other familiars. Riku and Saki belong to Rakan and Xayah if I read their aura correctly." _Ren voiced, the tiny feline apearing before sitting on his shoulder. Ahri was still clinging to him even when he was sitting up.

Poking his foxy companion, Adam got Ahri awake soon. She was not too happy to be woken up, but a kiss calmed her down. "I think we have visitors." He whispered to his half awake partner. She just laid her chin on his chest and stared at him. "Carry me" She murmured in a fake sleepy tone. Adam just shook his head "Nu uh, piggyback ride is the most you get. Im not THAT strong." Ahri just rolled her eyes before getting off him.

Xayah and Rakan were in Adam and Ahri's kitchen. They had gotten a key from the reception, once they told that they were friends..and their reason to ask for the key. Currently Rakan was cooking some bacon along side with some eggs. Xayah was setting the tabble and the coffee. She hoped that Ahri still drank her coffee with a bit of milk.

Suddently their familiars turned their gaze to the door, their owners soon noting this and deciding to do the same. Not long after they saw a sight they believed was a delusion. But soon enough it proved to be real. Ahri was riding Adam in a piggyback ride. Her familiar sat on Adam's shoulder with his own familiar, it seemed they were having a conversation about something. "Good Morning." He greeted, Ahri only gave a lazy wave.

"Good Morning, slept well?" Xayah greeted back with a slightly teasing tone, Ahri snorted "Better than anyone around you did. You two can get loud if I recall correctly." This made the bird couple blush slightly. Adam just ignored their banter and went to sit down. However he encountered a problem, Ahri decided not to budge. Sighting he flinged her around, sat down and set Ahri to sit on his lap. She had a face of contempt and approval. "Well thought." She cooed.

The other couple just watched the two with a smile. They reminded themselves when they had just started dating. Well Xayah had been mutch more reserved at first but that's minor details. They decided to break the sitting couple's bickering about if their current position was proper or not by coughing. This caused both to break out of their little argument and both looked up to the guest couple. "Soo, we kinda decided to thank you for freeing us by suprising you with a breakfast. Rakan makes one hell of a bacon and eggs combo. The mentioned Phoenix just gave a confident smirk. "Trust me, you will love what we have prepared." He confidentally announces.

Soon Xayah joined them at the table while Rakan started serving. Ahri had never moved from Adam's lap and was now gazing him with an unreadable expression. When Rakan gave her their meals, she took a fork and held some egg and bacon infront of his mouth. Adam of course raised an eyebrow at this but decided to see where this was going, even if he already knew. So he complied her gaze and opened his mouth. Giggling, she fed him. Xayah and Rakan just looked at the two with stunned expressions. "Sorry to interrupt, but what did you do to the Ahri we knew?" Xayah asked.

This made Adam a bit confused "She has been acting like this for some time now." Ahri just booped his nose with a smile "I simply fell in love, your referring that I have never acted like this when this is something new for me. Your behaviour did change too when you met Rakan." Xayah looked in thought "Fair enough I guess. Did you guys have any plans for the upcoming weekend? Its friday after all."

Adam nodded while Ahri just laid her head on his shoulder again "Yeah, we were thinking of holding a truth or dare among the Star Guardians...and I'm taking Ahri to a date on saturday." Xayah clapped his hands together. "a Date night? What if we made it a double date?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes. Rakan tried to calm her down "It's their first date, you sure that's a good idea?" Both Ahri and Xayah waved him off "Oh its fine. Im in." Ahri chimed, she elbowed Adam and he just quickly nodded his confirmation. "Great, it's settled then! Been too long since me and Rakan went to a date." Xayah happily announced.

After settling the smaller details, the two couples left the dorm. They were greeted by the rest of the Star Guardian teams at the hallway. "Hello, we were planning to do a truth or dare among the three teams. You up for it?" Ahri happily asked the others. This got positive nods from everyone, even Jinx.

**Timeskip brought to you by a chibi Ahri and Chibi Xayah exchanging Adam and Rakan like they were dolls.**

* * *

Today was a test day. They had tests in history, math and PE. PE would be the last subject, as people would be able to leave after that. The lunchbreak would be between history and math. Ryze would be supervising these tests with the help of Blitzcrank and Velkoz who definetly looked normal.

While Adam and Ezreal had been the first ones to be done in the history test, everyone else were having troubles. It got so far as some of the familiars getting help from Ren and Yuuto. They then relayed the information to their guardians. Ryze found it weird that the grades of these students jumped up a grade or two.

Lunchbreak went a bit differently than usual. Darius had joined the group after they had sat down. "I heard you were running somekind of a party today after the dance. You wouldn't mind if me and my gang would join ya, now would you?" Adam was about to say no, but Ahri interrupted him. "No, not at all. We can always have a dorm party for the two new arrivals." This made the mentioned new comers a tad bit uncomfortable. They didn't need a party, but the Kitsune clearly was planning something.

"Dance? Wait what?" Adam voiced, looking confused. Ahri just pinched his cheek. "Yeah, did you forget that the students arrange a dance to celebrate the end of a period?" Adam shook his head. "Never took part in one, so I guess I forgot about it. I would assume we are going as a pair?" Ahri just giggled at his obviously dum question. "Of course you silly! We're gon be the best looking couple in the entire dance! She exclaimed, Xayah turned to her "Oh, your on!" Rakan and Adam looked at eachother and sighted.

The PE test was a bit different. They had to do various tasks in pairs while Aatrox (the teacher) would time them. The twist was that you were not allowed to choose a pair you have been with earlier. This caused some murmur among the students. Adam felt more than out of place, he saw that Ahri and Rakan formed a pair. _Figures, they have worked together before. _He was woken up from his stupor by Xayah poking him. "You coming or what?" Adam looked dumfounded but nodded. Seems like Xayah had saved him from the inevitable awkward situation of being one of the last people without a pair.

Before Aatrox gave the singal to start, Ahri and Xayah seemed to exchange competive glances before nodding to eachother. "Ok, we need to beat those two. We just made a bet." Xayah turned to Adam, he seemed a bit confused of how they could do that with mere glances but shrugged it off.

They seemed to do well, atleast when compared to other pairs. Some could have swore Adam to teleport from one place to another at times. But there was one pair who shone over them, that was Ahri and Rakan. Both being in top shape and a clear communication between them, they dominated the course. They actually set a new Academy record too.

"Ah, dammit." Xayah cursed but continued "but atleast we tried our best" she tried to cheer Adam up. He felt like he had let her down, so her words helped him a bit. Ahri and Rakan just gave eachother a highfive before walking to the other pair that was waiting for them. "Good job, I think you set a new record too." Xayah congratulated the two. Adam just nodded "Good job. You obviously had worked together in the past." Ahri just nudged him playfully.

"Well Im kinda spent. There is about six hours until the dance starts, how about we go take a nap?" Ahri suggests, Adam nods with Xayah and Rakan humming in approval. They met the others outside the locker rooms. Informing them of their plans, everyone split off. They agreed to meet up at Adam's dorm before the dance. After all, it was closest to everyone.

Once Ahri and Adam were alone, the Kitsune started to tug him to the bedroom. "Im sooo tired, cmon!" She wined. Adam let her drag him and soon they were resting on the bed, Ahri had cuddled against him and was resting her head on the crook of his neck . He had an arm around her, pulling her closer. She had wrapped her tails around both of them. "By the way, we need to go get you a suit. I snooped around and noticed you have none." She whispered before closing her eyes. _Since when she had the time?_

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi and Xayah dancing tango across the screen. Rakan had his Sweetheart skin, while Xayah had her's without the hearts.**

* * *

Adam was currently standing in a T-pose while the store owner was taking his measurements. "Yes, hmm.. PERFECT! This will be art!" He exclaims. His face hidden by a smirking mask. (props to those who recognize him already) The owner then dragged Adam to the backroom while Ahri waited patiently. After it started taking longer, Adam looked around the shop. There were many weird paintings and statues. There was also a pedistal with what almost looked like a gun on top of it. Most of the paintings depicted roses in different forms, colors and times. She turned back when she heard Adam stepping out of the backroom.

Adam wore an asymmetrical black, long-sleeved, double-breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on his left shoulder. His suit jacket had crimson lining atop his red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem and his wilting rose emblem on the back over an emblazoned white sigil resembling the curved stems and flower of the deadly nightshade plant. His blazer was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

"What do you think?" Adam asked, tilting his head a bit. Ahri was slack jawed but she managed to shrug of the stupor moments later. "You look...AMAZING!" She almost yelled. The owner came back with another bag and handed it to Adam. They left after paying for their purchases. Ahri wondered what was in the bag, until Adam handed it to her. "Its a dress for you. I hope you like it." What she saw from the glimpses of it...was beautiful. She kissed his cheek as they headed back to the dorms. Adam's new suit turned some gazes. While it was mandatory to wear school uniform while there were classes, currently it wasn't forbidden to change out of the regular uniform.

**Timeskip brought to you by Adam and Ahri dancing waltz across the screen. Adam wore his new suit and Ahri wearing a dark red dress.**

* * *

Xayah and Rakan nocked at the door. It soon opened and revealed the now dressed up couple. Adam was wearing an asymmetrical black, half open suit. He had a red shirt under the suit jacket, if one could call it that. It looked more like a blazer. It did still suit him well. Ahri however looked stunning.

She was wearing a long, dark red dress with one half-lenght, wide sleeve hiding the upper part of her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve were decorated with golden designs. The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she is wearing a long, gray glove, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm. She had a smaller underskirt under the red half open one. The underskirt reached to her knees. It was the same color as the main dress. There was a star shaped gem pendant tied to a golden chain around her neck.

One detail that struck out to the observers, was that they were a mirror match if the design. Adam's suit had the longer part on the left, Ahri had the sleeve on the right. Ahri was also using light violet eyeshadow, it complimented her eyes well.

All and all, both looked amazing to Xayah and Rakan. "Ok, I think you won." Xayah breathes. Ahri just gave her a victorious smile "Told ya."

Walking down the halls to the hall where the dance would be held. The hall usually was reserved for PE but tonight it was in student use. It is obvious that they turned heads. Only few people actually dressed up to the dance, some didn't even take part in it. It seemed like the spotlight would be on them tonight.

Once everyone was in the hall, Darius stepped onto the pedestal that was in the front. "Welcome! I shall be your host for today! First of all I want to welcome back two older students! Welcome back Xayah and Rakan!" Everyone gave a round of applause, making the mentioned couple just wave in embarrassment. "Tonight we celebrate the end of yet another period! For that, I have set up something that will spice things up. This time the game we play after the dance is Truth or Dare!" Adam saw what Darius had done. He had wanted to make the Truth or Dare a big game. Even if most people would leave after the dance. "But without further delays! Let's dance!" Darius yelled to his mic. Everyone cheered. The lights dimmed out and were replaced by the usual lighting one could find at a concert or a party. Music then started playing as everyone prepared to dance. Bard, who was working as the conductor, tapped his baton on the note stand and the music started.

(All dances are identical to what you can find with the songs. They don't have unique dances on this one. If u want to see the dances, you can search them up.)

First song was a bit on the faster side. It was named "Jailor rock" (basically the same as Jailhouse rock). Everyone repositioned into a big circle and the dance began. Next was a dance only Xayah and Rakan danced while everyone else clapped the rhythm. The dance was tango as it was their speciality. The song was named "Livertango". (a real song btw) In the end both dancers were out of breath but bowed none the less. Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

NExt was a waltz. Most people stayed behind as they didn't know this one. Adam however pulled Ahri to the the middle. "You can dance this?" She whispered, a bit surprised. Adam nodded and so they began dancing. The song was "Waltz No. 2" (You can find that in YT). Both began slowly. Ahri had practiced many dances, this included. Adam had been taught by his parents before they had perished. They gradually sped up with the song. Sometimes twirls and sometimes just dancing on place. They kept eye contact the whole time. In the end Adam made her twirl before lowering her almost to the ground and supporting her there. Both were slightly out of breath. Adam leaned in and kissed her before lifting her up. Bowing to everyone as everyone clapped furiously. It was rare to see people dance waltz that well these days, even Bard was clapping. They had truly put on a show.

Lastly was a much slower track. This was performed by Aatrox who only had an acoustic guitar with some support from the rest of the band behind him. Rhaast worked the drums while Varus worked an electric guitar. The song they played was "Slow Dancing in a Burning room" (real song, YT has it). This was meant as the finisher for the dance. To calm people down. most of those who had no romantic interest in their partner sat this one out. Adam and Ahri, Xayah and Rakan and Lux and Ezreal were dancing in the middle. The dancers just enjoyed the company of eachother.

After the song was finished, most people left. Those who were left, helped tidy up the place and started to arrange the truth or dare.

**Timeskip brought to you by Xayah cornering Adam while Ahri is doing the same to Rakan. What will they do to them, remains a mystery.**

* * *

"Alright, alright, alright. Let's see who gets the first. Rules are simple, whoever is on your right will ask the truths and dares. Ok, let's go." Darius exclaims. The ring of players wasn't that big in the end. Among Ahri and Adam and the Guardian teams, there was also Vladimir, Ekko, Darius, Katarina and Akali. She had joined in after hearing they would hold a truth or dare. Nobody had really objected to it as she was well known for being light hearted and with a good sense of humour.

The bottle in the middle whirled around, the anticipation could be felt. It landed on Lux. Ahri who was on her right had a devilish grin. "Truth or dare?" Lux gulped "Truth" she was not ready for a dare from the Kitsune yet. "Do you have a crush on Ez?" Lux went beet red when Ahri began speaking. She only nodded, this caused Ezreal to look confused.

Once again, the bottle span, it landed on Vladimir this time. Ekko asked "Truth or dare?" Vlad smirked "Dare." Ekko's grin grew in size. "I dare you to go kiss Akali over there." Vlad's smirk vanished the second he heard the dare. "Is that allowed?" Lux asked and everyone nodded "There are no rules against it."

Vladimir got up, walked up to Akali and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ready to leave, Akali had another plans. She pulled him in to a long kiss. They broke up once they were breathless. "Wow" everyone laughed at his comment.

Next the bottle landed on Adam. Darius was smirking on his right. "Truth or Dare?" Adam had a blank expression. "Dare." Darius gave a chuckle "I dare you to switch dames for a day with Rakan." Adam looked at Rakan "Sunday ok?" Rakan nodded "Yeah, sure." Ahri and Xayah's expression turned from a shocked into a one of gleam. While both loved their partner and made sure it was known, they weren't opposed to a day of switch.

Next the bottle landed on Ahri. "Truth or Dare?" Sarah voiced. "Dare" Ahri followed Adam's example. "I dare you to take Adam to a secluded location and pop his cherry." Shocked gasps could have heard among everyone. Ahri glanced at Adam who sighted. "I wish not to take part in this dare. Once we get to that point, I will say yes in a heartbeat. Right now it's too early." Ahri nodded. "Truth it is then. What made you fall for Adam?" Ahri simply shrugged "I don't know. I just did."

Lulu was the next victim. She was dared to sit on Poppy's lap for the rest of the evening. So she did, she didn't even blush. Same can't be said about the hammer-wielder. She clearly was uncomfortable.

Rakan was hit next. Vladimir who had been on his right, currently hugged by Akali dared him to make out with someone in front of Xayah. Rakan got the go ahead from her partner, so Janna was the unfortunate who he chose...or was it fortunate? Who knows. She was left without breath afterward.

Next was Xayah. She got dared by Rakan to do the same thing as he did. So she did. She got up and started to walk around the circle. Adam was caught off guard when she tugged him backwards, straddled him and gave him a make out session only Ahri could compete with. "Gotta practice for the sunday, am I right?" She said with a grin before getting off him.

Darius chose the truth, so he had to tell his most embarrassing experience. it turns out he hated ants over anything. Hated and feared. Once the bottle landed on Adam again, he figured to do Ahri a favor and dared him to make out with Ahri like Xayah had done with him. The Kitsune was clearly pleased. Adam didn't even get a chance to get up when he already was straddled by the fox. He was exhausted afterwards.

Jinx had to tell the truth behind her graffities. Turns out it was a symbol his friend has made for her. Sarah was dared to do the same as Lulu, but with a person of her choosing. Adam fell victim...again. He had a feeling something was up at this point. Ahri was glaring daggers at the red head. First a dare like she asked Ahri to do, then she dares to pull a trick like that. She was not happy.

Luckily for her, it wasn't long until people started to scatter. Everyone had something to do on Saturday so most wanted to get to bed before midnight. Soon it was only Adam, Ahri, Xayah and Rakan. Ahri was in a slightly sour mood due to Sarah's actions. Adam noticed this as she was not as lively as usual. Once they stopped, he hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear "I love you ok? Nothing or nobody will ever change that." This made her heart skip a beat and made her mood skyrocket "I love you too. Never forget it." They shared a kiss before turning to the other couple. "So it's a double date tomorrow?" Ahri confirmed. Everyone nodded. "And Sunday it will be a switch day" Xayah added.

The couples then split up before heading to their own dorms. After the normal evening routine, Ahri and Adam were cudding again. This time Adam was hugging Ahri and not the other way around. "Did you mean it, back at the party?" Adam hums in confirmation. "Yeah, don't think I declined because of you. I declined so we wouldn't rush things." Ahri giggles "And this is not rushed then?" Adam chuckles "Shhh.."

Then...The lights go out.

**AN**: I wanted to do something light hearted for this. Don't worry. It ain't gon be all happiness forever.

But for now it is. Gimme your opinion on the chapter! Helps me improve.

For those who are interested, I will be making a chapter or 2 in the KDA universe. I have had some ideas for a while, I just cant decide between its own story and a seperate "KDA arc"

Thoughts on that matter WILL be taken into account.

PS. For those who recognize the clothing, props to you! I shall wait and see who notices where they are from first

For now, Toland out.


	5. Chapter 5: Double Date

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to the characters expect the OC. All rights belong to Riot Games!

**Chapter 5: Double date**

* * *

Ahri was the first to wake up. Seeing that usually it was she who usually hugged Adam and not the other way around, she discovered a new problem. She couldn't move much without waking the sleeping boy up. Deciding to play a little trick. She took off her nightgown, leaving her only in underwear. She then switched their positions slowly, so she was on top of him. Now laying on his chest, she tickled his nose with one of her tails and just laid there. The moment he woke up, he was met with the purple eyes of the girl he loved. "Morning love. I have to say I really enjoyed last night." Adam just gave her a deadpan look, he did remember last evening so he knew she was trying to trick him. "It sure was. Hugging you for a change was a new experience." He replied, playing dum about her hint for nightly activities.

The Kitsune just puffed her cheeks, knowing she got caught. "Anyway, care for some breakfast my love?" Adam murmured, still a bit sleepy from just waking up. The fox just nodded while rolling off him. Adam hoisted himself up and got himself to the kitchen. Ahri soon walked into the kitchen as well. She was now clothed, but he noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts. Not that he minded, it was a bit over-sized so she looked cute in it. She was now also wearing darkish jeans. "I hope you don't mind, I might have brought some of my closet over...seeing that I stay here most of the times. Also I might have stolen one of your shirts." She says with an innocent smile, fully knowing he wouldn't. Adam just gave her a smile that soon turned into a sly smirk "You look cute in it, so I don't. After all, the only thing makes us almost identical in height is your legs. My shirt is still over-sized." This tinted Ahri's cheeks a bit pink. Hearing him call him cute made her blush. _That is new…_ She thought, not being used to blushing. Usually she was the one causing it.

It was around nine in the morning. Adan had messaged Rakan about the details on the double date, it was going to be around five in the afternoon. Rakan had supposedly picked a place perfect for the date. Adam trusted the charmer on that one. After all, he had been with Xayah a long time. If anyone knew suitable date places, it would be him. However they were to meet up at two already as they were going to see a movie. While Adam didn't go to movies much, mostly because he had no reason to. Ahri and the bird couple wanted to see a movie called "The Ravagers". It told a story of a bounty hunter who falls in love with his target. The movie focuses on the said bounty hunter and his struggle to quit the criminal life. Adam could see why they wanted to see it.

After breakfast, Adam wondered what to do. While if he would have been alone, he would have resorted to books or the console he had. Now it was a different story. He had a foxy companion to entertain and she gave him a look. Not long after, she pushed him onto the sofa and cuddled on top of him. Her ears twitched as if trying to get his attention. Getting the hint, Adam began to gently pet her ears, sometimes scratching them. This caused her to purr loudly. While surprising to Adam, he thought it was cute to the point he might die. Her face of pure bliss and contempt and a smile that would bring him back from the brink of despair. To him, she looked perfect.

Ahri was surprised when she received a light kiss on the lips. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Adam was looking at her with the warmest expression that one could see. "What was that for?" She murmured, Adam gave a warm smile "Just me realizing how lucky I got." Ahri cooed at this and leaned in for another kiss. But this time she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Prodding his teeth with her tongue, she was soon allowed to explore his mouth. Her sweet saliva sending Adam to a drugged like state, while letting Ahri dominate the battle of tongues. They had to part in lack of oxygen. Soon enough Adam leaned in again, keen on getting a taste on that sweet stuff again. "Aren't you eager today?" She cooed, Adam just smirked "I got addicted to the sweet taste that you possess." This caused her to playfully hit his shoulder "Pervert" She jokingly remarked.

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Adam holding a huge bowl of popcorn while sitting at a movie theater. Chibi Ahri and chibi Xayah could be seen devouring it's content. Xayah handed some popcorn to Rakan from time to time. Ahri fed Adam one or two.**

* * *

After their furious make-out session, the couple had just decided to rest until it was time to meet with the lover's duo. When a nock on the door could be heard, they figured it was time to go. However they both realized they were not ready. Ahri ran to the bedroom, while Adam went to open the door. As they figured, it was Xayah and Rakan waiting on the other side. Waving the duo to come in, Adam closed the door, before heading to the bedroom himself. "Excuse us for not preparing, we...lost track of time." He apologized, the bird couple nodded, knowing full well what he meant.

Soon enough they were ready and left the dorm room. Heading to the train station near the Academy as they couldn't just fly into the city. "_Well technically you could, __it just wouldn't be wise"_Ren chimed in. Kiko then appeared beside the feline familiar, "_You wouldn't mind if we two stayed behind? Think it as our own private time?_" The familiar pleaded. Adam glanced at Ahri who nodded, clearly Kiko had asked the same. "Ok, let's go." Adam declared, Ahri snaked her arm around his so they would be in a lockstep. "I find it cute that our familiars share our feelings." The Kitsune hums, Xayah and Rakan glance at each other. "You do know that it's only natural, right?" Everyone laughed at the remark.

The journey to the movie theatre wasn't anything special. They talked about many things, from school life to any juicy gossip. If the girls started talking about clothes, Adam and Rakan would start talking about things like motor vehicles or then Adam would pull Rakan up to date on things like sports. Soon enough they were at the theatre. It was one of the bigger one in Valoran City. Actually it was the second largest, they had picked this one for the sole reason that it was the only theatre in the city with "lover seats". These were like normal seats in almost every way. The only thing was that they were in groups of two, and they had no inner armrest. This made it easier for couples to lean on one another. There was only one row of these seat couples and the total amount was 8 pairs. This made 16 chairs, usually there was 20 per row. The two couples sat side by side, Adam and Rakan were in the middle, while the girls were on the outer side (Xa-Ra-Ad-Ah if you didn't get it) and both boys were holding a big bowl of popcorn. Their drinks were on the pockets that were on the side of the outer armrests.

Ahri leaned onto Adam, resting her head on his shoulder the second they sat down. Xayah didn't fair any better. While the theatre was still being filled up with people, the couples received some jealous glances. Not many were that lucky that their partner would come to a movie like this. Not only that but the open affection the girls were showing, was more than enough to earn a glare or two from the virgin basement dwellers that came to see the movie. Soon the doors closed and the lights dimmed out, leaving the watchers in darkness. Then the movie began. The loudness making Ahri's ears flatten as the staff in the theatre began to fix the sound levels during the commercials. Adam noticed her ear's flattening, so he pulled her closer. Lightly stroking her hair, he tried to comfort the Kitsune until the sound was at bearable levels for her more sensitive hearing. This didn't mean that she would let an opportunity like this slip away. She picked up the bowl of popcorn from Adam, slid to his lap and set the bowl onto her old seat. She had a better seat now after all. This received amused glances from the bird couple, Ahri just sighting in contempt before leaning on his shoulder. They spent the rest of the movie like this, while Adam was either scratching her ears, or petting her. Ahri took it as her duty to feed him popcorn. While a bit embarrassing, Adam didn't mind.

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Adam sitting in moonlight with chibi Ahri on his lap**

* * *

After the movie it was around half five. Their reservation to the restaurant was at five and it would take about twenty-five minutes to get there. This ment that they would be just in time if they kept up a normal pace. Once they arrived, everyone expect Rakan were shocked. They had arrived to "Pantheon's Domain", one of the best restaurants in the world. It was known to be extremely hard to get a reservation and usually those were extremely expensive. The food however was known to be affordable but heavenly. The price to get in was why it was considered high-class.

"How did you get a reservation here? Aren't they like..super expensive?" Adam voiced, Xayah glanced at Rakan "Don't tell me..." Rakan just gave a toothy grin and nodded. This caused Xayah to sight "Whatever, let's go."

Once the two couples entered the restaurant, they were immediately greeted by a waiter. It was a tall man in a normal waiter's outfit. He was holding a silver tray at his right hand and a white towel at his left arm. "Good evening. My name is Jeeves and I will be working as your personal waiter for the night. I would assume your name is Rakan?" The charmer nodded. "Right this way please." The waiter then lead them to a round table at the back end of the restaurant. The dining room itself was spacious. There were golden engraved chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the walls were covered in paintings of various kinds. In the middle of the room, there was a stand with various instruments present. This seemed to be the spot were any music would be performed from. Jeeves then handed them menus to choose from, before taking off to prepare for orders.

"I think I will go with a good old steak, I heard they do it really well here." Adam mused, Ahri was currently reading over his shoulder even when she had her own menu. "I think I will take "Seasonal game." I hope it's good." She announced. The other couple just glanced at one another before nodding. Soon enough Jeeves came back with a notebook in his hands "You ready to order?" Everyone nodded and Rakan gave the man their order "He will have a steak, medium of course. She will have this season's game and we will have the lovers special." The waiter nodded while writing, he then pointed at Adam and Ahri "Anything to drink? Any desserts?" Adam now spoke "A glass of house wine for us two, ice cream sundae with a cherry for her, and a mudcake for me." Jeeves nodded before heading to the kitchen. Ahri looked at Adam with an eyebrow raised "I wonder how you knew my favorite food, I never told you it." Adam just rolled his eyes "Oh please, it's common knowledge. Even I had heard about it.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the kitchen door bursted open. A man with a mohawk and a beard pushing a cart entered the dining hall. "I hail you, dear customers. My name is Atreus or as you might know me, Pantheon. I work as the chef here and I am here to deliver you food...and to pay my old friend a debt." The man spoke with what Adam assumed was a greek accent. The man then swiftly served their plates with precision. Xayah and Rakan's plate was a one big one. It turned out to be a some kind of pasta with meatballs on it. "Your desserts will be served later."

Adam wasted no time and dug into his steak, Ahri dug into what she deemed to be a duck of sorts. Xayah and Rakan shared their meal, eating half and half of the pasta. Sometimes they caught the same strain of pasta, causing them to kiss. Not wanting to be bested, Ahri decided to do something. Cutting a piece of his bird, she tapped Adam on the shoulder "Try this, it's actually really good." When Adam reached to take a bite, she swiftly pulled the fork away and kissed him instead. After that she fed the piece to Adam, all while with a bright smile on her face. Adam then gave her a piece of his steak as a counter.

The small talk was literally small. They barely talked as everyone was focused on their food...or each other. What they did learn, was that Xayah's favorite color was bright yellow and Rakan's was deep purple. Adam's favorite color was red, while Ahri's was white. The mood was lowered slightly once the topic switched to parents. While Ahri's parents lived nearby and Xayah and Rakan had their's in other country. Adam admitted that he had known his, but they had died in mysterios conditions. He had been moved to Valoran City after this, due him being transferred to the Academy. Ahri hugged him while gently rubbing his back. The mood was lifted again, once the desserts arrived.

Ahri almost literally dived into her's as Adam took it a bit slower. Once again, the couple exchanged spoonful of their dessert for the other one's spoonful. Xayah and Rakan had some kind of pink ice cream meal. They were sharing that spoonful by spooful. Ahri however looked like she was high, not weird considering ice cream sundaes were her favorite food. And Pantheon had managed to create one that was near perfection for her. The food was all and all wonderful. And thanks to Rakan pulling a few strings, it wasn't super expensive either.

Time had flown without them even noticing. Atreus had joined them to the dessert round, they were the only customers left at that point. He had seen this as an opportunity to catch up with Rakan a bit. He had also set Adam and Ahri's bill on the house, once he had heard it was their first date. Once it was nearing midnight, the group of four took their leave. Pantheon had to close down after all.

"It's beautiful tonight. Want to go to the park nearby to enjoy the moon?" Ahri murmured to Adam. He of course agreed, while the bird couple agreed to tag along. The park itself was quiet. Not many would go on a moonlight walks. Any other people seen were couples themselves. The light of the full moon filtered beautifully through the giant oak trees that gave shade to the walkways. There were crickets chirring in the night and the gentle rustling of leaves creating a harmonic, calm atmosphere.

Both couples were sitting on a bench near a fountain. Xayah was leaning on Rakan, while Adam was leaning on Ahri this time. This was due her pulling his head onto her shoulder. The serenity was broken by an old church bell chiming in the distance, marking that it was now midnight.

After a moment, Xayah got up from her seat. She had a mischievous smile plastered on her face while whispering to Ahri's ear. Adam had his eyes closed currently, enjoying the warmth Ahri provided him. After the whispering stopped, he felt her lift his head for a moment, once she let his head back on her shoulder, it felt a bit different. Like feathers… Adam opened his eyes and was met with Xayah's pink ones. She was still holding a grin on her face. Ahri had moved to Rakan's side. "It's sunday. Remember what that means?" Xayah asked cheekily. A lightbulb went off on top of Adam's head. It was a switch day for the two pairs!

"Isn't that a bit...exact? You know? The first minutes the day changes?" He asked, not lifting his head from her shoulder. Xayah just gave him a pat on the head. "Nope, I see as an appropriate action. After all, we talked about a day." Adam nodded at her reasoning. She then wrapped her wing around him, like one would do if they were sharing a cape.

The walk back was interesting. Everyone tried to adjust to the new situation. Seeing that Xayah was a bit shorter than Ahri, it took him a moment to adjust his pace to hers, but it worked out in the end. Arriving at the dorms, a new question arose. "Are we going to sleep like before? Or you two going to switch places?" Rakan asked. Xayah chuckled "We're switching places of course." This made the two males blush a bit.

After Xayah and Ahri had retrieved their important belongings like toothbrush or comb. They parted ways. After the evening ritual was complete. Adam and Xayah were now in bed. To Adam it was a new feeling, to be wrapped in a wing. Xayah had wrapped her wing around him, making a feathery blanket. Like Ahri, she was hugging him from behind. This of course also helped in wrapping him in her wing. Adam noticed that Xayah was much warmer than Ahri. He thought to ask about this later. He was startled from his thoughts by Xayah, who had began gently petting his hair. "Good night." she whispered "Good night." Adam responded in kind.

With this, both glided into the lands of slumber.

Ahri and Rakan had bit more awkward situation. Ahri had never really felt anything for Rakan, so the change was much more weirder to her, even if she didn't decline it. They decided in the end to sleep separately. Ahri took the bed, while Rakan slept on the couch. Little did they know that the other couple had adapted much better, partially because Xayah saw Adam a bit differently than Ahri saw Rakan.

In the end, everyone were asleep.

**AN: **That's that. Another slower chapter. I wanted to build character's a bit...and bring Ahri and Adam closer to _that_ moment. Also no, this won't be a harem. The only reason Adam and Xayah are acting like a couple, is because Adam sees it as a dare while Xayah's reason was already told.

I hope it wasn't _too_ rushed. I will say this, next chapter will be more action oriented. Also you just might find a Comet landing a bit too close for comfort.

I am sorry for any spelling errors. English is not my native language.

As always, give me your thoughts, criticism etc. They all help be better in the future.

For now, Toland out


	6. Chapter 6: Event Horizon

**Chapter 6**: Event Horizon

* * *

Ahri woke up feeling tired. She hadn't even realised how much better she has been sleeping with Adam to cuddle to. Kiko wa currently nowhere to be found, propably with Ren already. Walking out of the bedroom she noted that Rakan was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. He was humming a tune she couldn't recognize. (one might know this as the same tune that is played with S3 SG:s) Riku chirped something from his shoulder, causing him to turn around "Oh, Good morning. Breakfast is ready in a moment." Ahri nodded and sat down. "Soo. About this whole switch day. You sure you want to go through with the whole thing? We could just call if off. Im sure Adam nor Xayah would object." Rakan asked, a bit uncomfortable around their former leader. He could feel the same strong love within Ahri that he felt towards Xayah. He also realised that where they could switch up without much of a problem, Ahri and Adam's relationship was in a much earlier state making Ahri strongly territorial about him. He felt that Xayah would be in danger if something would not be done soon enough.

_Half an hour later_

Adam woke up to a weight on his shoulder and he could hear breathing on his left ear. Xayah had during the night cuddled up to him and was now resting her head on his shoulder. Adad could feel her breath on his neck as she had almost burried her head into him. She had pressed the rest of her body into him, one of her legs was wrapped around his left leg while one of her hands and her wing were hugging his torso.

The slight movement he made looking around caused the slumbering bird to stir and wake up. Her soft murmuring and even softer smile made Adam smile as well. Her pinkish eyes met his brown ones. After a moment, she laid her head back onto his shoulder "5 more minutes." was all he heard. This made him chuckle quietly. She reminded him of Ahri as she too would try to continue sleeping after waking up. Used to such behavior, he knew it would be best to let her sleep for at least 10 minutes. Deciding it would be better to do something to not fall asleep, Adam started slowly petting her head. Her smile told him it was something she enjoyed, he even sometimes switched to her ears. This made her moan softly before her grip on him tightened. When he stopped, it would return to the much lighter grip she had on him.

They stayed like this for about fifteen minutes. After that Adam decided to wake up his winged partner, well only a temporary partner but still one none the less. After some more murmuring, dodging a feather dagger and the acceptance of waking up, Xayah was now sitting at the table, waiting for Adam to finish cooking. She was currently feeding Saki with what seemed to be gems similar of what the guardians have. Deciding not to ask about it, Adam returned to the cooking. He noticed Ren and Kiko flying by. Off to somewhere more private he assumed. They had been sitting on the cupboards the moment before the two guardians set foot into the kitchen.

While the two were enjoying the simple breakfast of bacon, toast and eggs, they were having a conversation. Mainly Adam caching Xayah up to date on major events and some minor gossip. He also might have leaked any information regarding relationships to his dagger wielding companion. "So are Lux and Ezreal a couple already? They should be from how they are behaving. Adam shook his head at this "No, they actually haven't even confessed to one another." Xayah just shook her head, giving a light chuckle at the comical situation.

Soon after they were done with their meals, a nock rang through the duo's conversation. Adam opened the door just to be tackled down by Ahri in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, I missed you! I missed you, i missed you, I missed you!" She kept repeating. Adam just returned the hug and gently pet her ears. "I would assume there is more to this?" Adam asked from Rakan who was now hugging Xayah. "Well let's just say that we slept seperately. She seems not to have slept much. I can assume you did too?" Adam getting the hint about Ahri's behavior just sighted "Yeeah about that..." Xayah decided to cut in. "I can see why you sleep so well." Rakan just looked at Xayah a bit confused. "Wait, you really did sleep together?" Xayah just nodded and Ahri looked almost a tad bit angry at Xayah. Rakan whispered something to her and she nodded. At this point Ahri had let Adam stand up again, even if she was still holding onto him like her life depended on it. "I would say it would be better if we called the switch day off. From what I heard it would be for the best." Xayah soon tells to Adam. The boy who had been reduced to a hugging target by his foxy companion and lover just nodded. He understood from Ahri's behavior that it would indeed be for the best. Ahri hearing this just hugged him tighter. "Thank you." She said to Xayah who just shook her head. "Thank Rakan. Not me." Ahri did as told and thanked him too.

After Ahri had calmed down and released Adam, they left to seek out the others. They found them in the cafeteria, looking at the news that were displayed on the screen that was installed in the middle.

**_Breaking news: Strange creatures have been spotted in the Valoran City central park. All citizens are adviced to stay away from the park until it is deemed safe again. Police are on the scene and military has been called in._**

Then a reporter took the place of the announcer and continued from the scene. "Officer Caitlyn has given a statement and a strict order for everyone to stay away from the park. There has already been multiple casualties within the park as such it is forbidden to enter. Where are the Star Guardians when they are needed?"

Everyone looked at the two couples that arrived. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ahri commented. As no objections were made, the group left to enter the roof. From there they transformed and started flying into the city. Ren and Kiko had appeared just before they entered the roof. _"__I have felt a massive amount of void energy from the city. There is also two another presences. One is similar to when Xayah and Rakan were corrupted...another one is much stranger. It has hints of void but is mainly of light. Be on guard." _Ren informed Adam. It looked like everyone got same kinds of news.

Once they arrived at the park, many people recognized them. Most of the police on the scene looked almost relieved that they wouldn't need to go into the park. The three teams were stopped by a purple haired woman with a rifle. "There has been multiple deaths already. The military will sweep the place in an hour. Be out then, or be targeted." Everyone nodded before crossing the police tape and entering the park.

It was eerily quiet in the park itself. There were no birds singing and the wind stood still. It was like time had stopped. There were no creatures visible but they could be sensed all around. This agitated both Sarah and Jinx as this was not normal for the creatures of void. Everyone were grouped up to not split up by accident. When they reached the middle of the park, they were met with a surprise. A young girl with purple hair and different color eyes was hanging from a branch by her legs. The most notable thing was that she was upside down. "Oh, your finally here. Took you long enough."

Both Xayah and Rakan tensed up. Xayah growled "Zoe" and Rakan had to hold her back so she wouldn't lunge at the girl. Everyone had taken a battle stance now and the once lurking void beasts had now walked into the Guardians' view. They had surrounded them but had made now move to attack. It seemed that Zoe was controlling them.

"It has been amusing to see how you adapted back into your old life. It is a shame im here to take it away again." She then shot out dark projectiles which were blocked by Adam. She looked surprised as his sword absorbed the projectiles. "You must be the one that cleansed them. No matter. There are enough voidlings here to kill you." After which the void creatures attacked.

Zoe then portal hopped into a safe location before starting to bomb the group with some sort of projectiles. Ahri created orbs around her while dashing and dodging with little effort, burning many of the creatures and wounding many others. Adam was blocking, dodging and blinking around trying to cover his lover. Xayah and Rakan were working in perfect tandem and were killing off the beasts with no effort. Jinx was firing into the groups of enemies with Sarah while they were being covered by the rest. But when one creature fell, two or more took their place. Soon they would be overrun. "There's too many of them! We can't hold them for much longer!" Sarah yelled.

But before the enemies could reach the defenders, a blinding flash and a supernova like explosion enveloped the attackers. After the light had died down, it was clear that there was nothing left of the voidlings. "I won't let that happen. I won't let you destroy the legacy that you once so hard tried to destroy."

**(Note: The rights to this OC belong to StrikeForceHeroeTeller. He has created this OC and the lore behind him. I own none of it.)**

In front of them now stood a man with blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. Few white streaks also ran across it. The two most notable things were his left hand that was replaced with a dark twisted copy of a hand and a sun-like core embedded in his chest. From his left hand there were vain like strains leaving to the rest of his body and they were pulsing purple from time to time. Some of the corruption trails lead to his left eye, making it completely black with a red iris. His right eye was completely white and there was a scar running across it. Adam could sense both light and dark within this person. But the corruption was much more vile and unstable than his own.

Zoe looked annoyed but also a hint of hesitation. It was soon hidden away with a mocking facade. "Rafael "Comet" Seiker. A failure of a Star Guardian and the only survivor of the ancient order. Other than me of course. I am surprised to see you alive. For what I recall I left you for dead." The man had a stoic face and showed no emotions. However he raised his left arm with three spikes connecting in front of his palms (these three spikes formed out of his hand btw) and fired off multiple dark projectiles that seem to break Zoe's defences. After the three rounds he had, the man took out a blue bladed sword. "She is vulnerable now. Hit her with everything you got."

With the commanding aura around him, everyone did as the man told. While the man called Rafael was blocking the spells Zoe was throwing at him. It seemed that when he had blocked enough, he could fire the cannon in his hand again. Adam was focusing her familiar with Xayah, Rakan Ahri and her team. Lux and her team were helping Rafael.

Adam was evading the creature's tentacles. He had noted a paralyzing effect on them after Ezreal was hit and was out of the fight for solid five minutes. The power behind the attacks were great as well. This he knew from the abiltity to use his void blink multiple times from only one blocked blow. But Zoe's familiar was getting tired. It's attacks grew weaker and weaker and it was slowing down. After a rather strong blow from Adam and Ahri combined, it collapsed. Leaving Zoe to now fight three teams and a veteran guardian.

Zoe was now looking slightly panicked. Her eyes darted around and were looking for a way out. But she was surrounded. Adam was trying to get closer to Zoe with his blinks, with Ahri and Rakan while Rafael had joined the artillery team. However Rafael had to jump into the frey once Zoe nocked off the two advancing guardians by creating a barrier around her. Once Rafael got close enough, he charged his blade with energy from the core in his chest and stabbed the barrier. It broke down, leaving Zoe vulnerable to the ranged attacks. Ahri and Adam were now fighting side by side. Adam had learned that he could pull Ahri with him, so now when they were in danger Adam would just teleport them both to a safe location. Zoe was now truly outmatched.

it was clear that the corruptor and traitor would soon be overwhelmed by the attacks that were raining from all sides. Soon enough she was on her knees. Her familiar seemed to be as exhausted as her and everyone were now gathered around her. "What do we do with her?" Ahri voiced. Xayah was immidiate to respond. "We get rid of her. She is nothing but trouble." Rafael seemed to agree at this. "She was the one that betrayed the first order of Star Guardians. She is the one behind the Collapse. I can't see a reason for keeping her alive." However Adam disagreed.

"I think it would just be better for me to absorb her powers, both light and dark ones. She would wake up, not remembering anything from her time as a Guardian. This idea was supported widely among the group. Murder was not a way they wanted to take. In the end it was decided to follow Adam's idea. Only Xayah and Rafael voted against it.

And so Adam walked up to the now tied up Zoe. He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Soon the others could see white and black wisps trailing from Zoe to Adam. Not long after both Zoe and Adam frowned before Zoe fell unconcious and dissipated. Adam felt to one knee and was panthing heavily. Ahri rushed to him and got him standing while also supporting him. Before Zoe's familiar dissapated however, it turned around and nodded at Adam. It was clear it was thanking him for freeing them from the corruption.

"I have never seen a Guardian using the powers of the void so easily. There is more than meets the eye, isn't there? It's quite obvious from your suit." Rafael voiced. Everyone now turned to him. A slight hostile presence coming from the group. "And who might you be?" Xayah asks.

"I am Rafael. A former commander of the ancient Star Guardians." Lux tilted her head "We have heard the legend about it. A powerful order of Guardians, using an ancient temple as a training ground were overrun by the void with a help from a traitor. They were nearly wiped out and disbanded soon after." Rafael nodded at her. "It holds many truths, Zoe was the mentioned traitor, me, John and Eve were the other two survivors. I have no knowledge of other survivors." Adam tilted his head. "John and Eve? Those were the names of my parents..." he mumbles.

"But back to the original question. Your powers. What's the story behind them?" Rafael asks again. Adam was still deep in thought so Ahri decided to answer "From what he has told, Dark Star and First Star have combined their powers for now. He is the first with such power." Rafael nodded at this. "Tell me. You look slightly familiar and you have been in thought after I mentioned the names of the other survivors. Does these look familiar?" He then shows Adam a picture. Adam's eyes widen and he almost falls over again but Xayah steps in to help Ahri. It was a picture of a man with clear similarities to Adam and a woman with purple hair. Her almost amber eyes were similar to Adam's. Anyone could tell it was his parents.

"Those are my parents. How did you get that?" Rafael just hands him the picture and pats his back. "That was taken in the temple. Seems like being a Guardian is in your blood. But do tell me, how vare they?" Adam's face darkened at this. "They disappeared couple years ago. Haven't heard about them since." Rafael just bowed his head a bit "Oh, Im sorry to hear."

After a moment more of information sharing Adam spoke up. "While I was drawing Zoe's powers, I saw her memories. She seemed to have been corrupted by a higher power. Every action she took after becoming a guardian was controlled by someone called "The Dreadnaught." She also has taken orders from it's commanders. There are three of those. One sword user, one archer and one reaper. They form the high command. They seem to be a rogue group from the dark star's army. All I know that we need to take them down to have a chance to end this threat." Rafael nodded at this while Ahri hugged him a bit tighter. Xayah and Rakan held each other too.

After some more talking, it was clear that Rafael wouldn't stick around but would join the group when facing a major threat. He would also train Adam in the art of void combat from time to time. For him, it was not ideal to regroup with a new generation as this would draw attention. His familiar was still a mystery to the group but he seemed to not mention it for a reason. Because of this they could only guess what has happened to it. Soon after Rafael opened what seemed like a void rift and left.

**Timeskip brought to you by Ahri and Xayah pulling Adam to different directions. Rakan was trying to pull Xayah off Adam.**

* * *

The entire encounter had taken around half an hour. While they were leaving they could see the military vehicles scouring the area. "Caitlyn spoke about an hour. I guess they were impatient." Once they met the sheriff again, they nodded and left. Caitlyn just shook her head. "Kids these days."

"So what exactly happened to Zoe?" Ahri voiced. Adam pulled her closer and smiled. "She lost her memories and was transfered to a random location within our universe. She won't have any powers left or any memories of being a guardian. A new beginning for her I hope." Ahri nodded and leaned to kiss him "You did the right call. Murder is not our way." Adam only hummed and kissed back. They were walking down the city bulevard with Xayh and Rakan. The others had left as it was still "dare day." They thought they had still switched up. Even if it was clear Ahri was with Adam and Xayah with Rakan. Adam had a plan to surprise his lover and had told this to Rakan while they had been walking.

Not long after, they arrived at a jewelry store and Ahri looked surprised at why they were here. Adam was just smiling as they entered. The owner greeted Adam "So this is the special one you were talking about?" Adam nodded and the owner handed him a small box. Adam then turned around before pulling Ahri to the side. He pulled the box open, revealing two rings. Both were golden and had a purple and red mix gemstone shaped like a star in it. "Now I know this is sudden, but taking into account the dangers of our job...I want to at least ask this once before it's too late. Ahri, would you marry me?" Ahri teared up hearing this and just nodded, not able to get words out. After Adam had placed the ring on her finger, she grabbed the second ring and put it on his finger. After this she almost crushed almost every bone in his body with an inhuman hug.

Xayah was looking fondly at the two. Rakan was behind her, looking at a small almost weathered box he had. She didn't even turn around "Yes, yes I will." This confused Rakan for a moment until she turned around and kissed him. Soon both couples had rings of their own.

Rest of the day went by with planning of the possible weddings and both Ahri and Xayah gloating about their soon to be marriage to anyone willing to listen. This ment that most of the coordination within the weddings fell to the two men. Visuals were a group project thought.

Night had fallen while they were still at Adam's dorm. It was decided that Xayah and Rakan would stay in for the night. Adam revealed that the sofa was actually a foldable bed. With happy thoughts and high hopes for the future, the two couples soon fell asleep.

_Unknown space and time_

"We lost her. It also seems that they have learned about our existence." A large shadow moved around, making the speaker nervous. **"It matter's not. She was running to the end of her use anyway. The plan must continue. Do NOT let this unfortunate event hinder you."**

The speaker left and met up with two other figures. They soon left out of sight, to do what ever god forsaken plans they had...

* * *

"Did you feel it? The energy spike? The amount of power being consumed?" A man with white messy hair asks. A woman who seemed to be around her thirties nods "I felt it. It held resemblance to the moonstone. But the power...it felt like Zoe's...but at the same time it felt familiar." Their cat like familiars then appeared _"It seems that there is a new generation of Guardians. From what I can sense...one of them is your son." _The pair look at each other for a moment. "You think it would be time to reunite with our kid?" The woman chuckles and nods. "I wonder what he's up to..."

* * *

**AN: **Soo… im back. Sorry for not updating last week expect for one chapter. It has been a busy two weeks. Fear not, the updates will continue.

For those who are wondering why they would marry within a week. The reason is simple. SG's lifespan isn't always that high. Ahri knows this better than most and Adam knows this from Zoe's memories. When a guardian finds true love like they have, they want to secure it and make sure to remind their counterpart every day about how much they care. Meaning that for them it isn't that weird to advance in a faster pace. After all, if you love each other why wait?

But as you propably noticed, I might use OC's given to me if enough details are given. So if you have actually usable and possible idea, don't be afraid to send it to me. I will always give feedback if nothing else.

For Now, Toland out.


	7. Chapter 7: Together for evermore, Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though.

**Chapter 7**: Together for evermore, Part 1

* * *

Adam was standing at the altar, waiting for Ahri to arrive. Around him was a field full of flowers, the sun shining brightly. Everyone from the school was sitting around the altar and turned to the flower gate when the music began. Ahri appeared from the gate and began walking down the aisle. This was the best day of his life. Until everything began rumbling and he was soon woken up by Ahri who was shaking him. "We're late! So get up!" The boy was almost thrown out of the bed by his kitsune fiancé.

Getting dressed with the clothes Ahri threw at him, Adam was soon ready for the day. This was sped up by the breakfast she had prepared for him while he was asleep. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I could have helped." Adam asked as they were devouring their breakfast. Ahri just smiled fondly at him "I didn't want to wake you up until I had to. Yesterday must have been nerve wracking for you so I figured you would be tired." Adam just smiled and leaned over the table to kiss ker. They met halfway and shared a kiss, he could taste the strawberry jam she had on her toast. She in return could taste the chocolate he had melted onto his toast.

After their little sharing of tastes, they were off to the class they were almost late now. It would be less than a minute to be late if they counted in the time to get to the classroom. As they were walking down the school halls, whispering ran around them like wildfire. "I wonder how they know..." Adam pondered to Ahri who scratched the back of her head while giving an embarrassed smile. "I might or might not have boasted about our engagement in a status update." This received a deadpan expression from Adam. He shook his head and pulled her closer. "Well that saves me from telling it." This received a chuckle from the girl. _Well it might not exactly be like that. I sense a familiar with a singature similar to mine. I would dare to say your parents are alive after all. _Ren chimed from his backpack. That made Adam freeze for a moment until Ahri woke him up from the stupor Ren had created.

Just as they were reaching the classroom, the two bumped into Darius. The jock turned around and his scowl turned into a grin once he saw who they were. "Ah, I was just hoping to bump into you two. Seems like it happened literally. I just wanted to congratulate you two for your engagement. I'm happy to see that I don't need to make you disappear." Adam shuddered at Darius's words. The jock's face then turned to one of excitement. "I was wondering if I could be the bestman by any chance. Or did Ezreal already steal that honor?" Adam smiled at the small poke towards his friend but shook his head. "It's not taken so the honor is all yours." This made the bigger man grin like a fool. "Great! I'll start planning the bachelor party immediately." and with that, the jock was gone. Adam was left thinking of the trouble he might be in now. Ahri was covering her mouth, clearly hiding a laugh.

Once the pair reached the classroom, gaining some whistles from among their classmates while some muttered about Ahri being able to do better, but Ahri holding his hand helped him dismiss their words as he wound comfort from the warmth she provided. Ryze looked at them slightly amused by the reaction the pair received. "Just in the nick of time, don't you think?" Both bowed apologetically. Once they had taken their seats, the class began.

**Timeskip brought by chibi Adam and Ahri watching a sunset turning into a star filled night sky. Suddenly chibi Darius appeared and snatched chibi Adam away for his bachelor party. Chibi Ahri just waved them good bye before continuing her star gazing.**

* * *

The lunch break was total chaos. Everyone tried to get themselves into the table where the soon to be married couple was. For their luck, they were protected by both the other teams and Darius with his group. It had been decided that the other groomsmen were Ezreal, Rakan, Talon and Vladimir. The two were suggested by Darius as they were eager to take part in such an event. For Ahri's bridesmaids Xayah was the maid of honor while Sarah, Syndra, Soraka and Katarina being chosen as the other bridesmaids. Katarina was mainly chosen as Talon was one of Adam's groomsmen and so she insisted to be a bridesmaid. Adam and Ahri secretly agreed to be the bird couple's groomsman and maid of honor when they would hold their wedding. However while Adam and Ahri's were big and public, Xayah and Rakan would hold their as small and private. They didn't want to raise any attention to themselves.

This being settled things calmed down slightly. Now the question of when the weddings would be held. To this the couple had no answer. "We do not know the time yet. It will be told once we know it." Was all they could give as an answer. Xayah and Rakan had decided to keep theirs next weekend and this meant that they would need to be before that. Not that anyone knew.

At the end of the break, the two were called into the headmistress's office. They carefully stepped into the office, fearing the worst. "You know why you are here?" Fiora's piercing voice rang through the office, startling both of them. Her presence alone would freeze any student and her stern glare would make you want to disappear. The couple shook their head in unison. "Your here because of your plans of marriage. This is unusual and if it wasn't Ahri would were to be married, I would not help. But seeing it is her, im ready to assist you two. You may use the school's ballroom for the wedding and as wednesday was going to be almost empty due Aatrox having called himself not being able to teach that day and Ryze doing the same leaving only Heimer. He has made clear his dislike of teaching other subjects than his own and this creates a problem. As such, there will be no lessons on wednesday so you can keep the weddings then. I hope you use this opportunity."

As they were leaving, Fiora halted them once more. "Ahri, I hope you have been told what happens when a kitsune forges a bond like this." Ahri nodded at this. "I do know." Fiora raised an eyebrow at Adam's confused expression. "Does he?" Ahri just glared at the headmistress and pulled Adam out of the room. "What was that about?" He tried to pry as Ahri was angrily stomping out of the teachers' section of the school. She stayed silent until they were outside and at the garden entrance. She pulled him along until they were under a cherry tree that were plentiful in the garden. There was a rumor that Fiora loved cherries so everyone just shrugged this off like it was nothing.

"There is something I haven't told you. I wished to tell you this at a better time but it seems like Fiora couldn't keep quiet. As you know, i'm a kitsune. Now that, among my ears and tails means something else too. I was once told by my parents that when a kitsune forges a bond as strong as marriage, a bond of another kind is forged as well. It was created by our magic to protect our race. Kitsunes as you know are quite rare these days. Even so, the bond is a closely guarded secret." Adam stopped her outburst by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand your reasons. But what is this bond?" Ahri took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began talking again. "I cannot fully explain what it is. But in the most basic of sense, it takes a piece of our soul and exchanges it with a piece with the counterpart. Meaning I would get a piece from you and you would get a piece from me. Soul to kitsunes is a sacred thing and the bond is the biggest show of trust what one could show to another. The effects are always different. Some, like my father becomes a kitsune. Some don't." Adam was about to open his mouth again but Ahri stopped him with a finger on the lips. "Yes, there is a chance of you growing nine tails and ears like me. Do not be afraid, I will be with you if that happens." Adam nodded and pulled her finger off his mouth. "To be honest, I don't see tails as a bad thing. At least we can form a ball at that point." Ahri smiled at his positive attitude. She continued. "In the long run this soul bond will allow us to feel what the other feels, thinks and where they are. In a way it will work as a radar for the soulmate."

Adam now had a glint in his eyes. He surprised Ahri by hugging her tightly. "I appreciate that you told me this now. But do know that I love you. No matter what." Ahri just laid her head onto his shoulder, slightly tearing up from his words. "I love you too. You big softie." She whispered fondly. Her hand stroke his hair, affection seeping into the movement. He in return pet her ears with the same kind of affection. They stayed like that until the bell rang, singaling that they would need to get back to class.

During the class, Adam started feeling sleepy and soon he dozed off, knowing well that it was the two stars wanting to talk to him. Soon he found himself in the a little too familiar twilight space. Not long after the two figures appeared. "_We must __congratulate__ yo__u. While surprising, it is good to see young love bloom. Even if it has been a little quick to bloom." _The First Star spoke. "_**I can sense a seed of doubt within you. Do not doubt yourself. Both of us can tell you that you deserve the happiness that you will soon feel.**_" The Dark Star boomed. His words affected Adam more than he knew. While most of the time, he had not thought about it. There were periods where self doubt would take control of him. With him being with Ahri, they had decreased but when alone he would still do it. _Am I good enough for her? Can I make her happy? __Why me from all the people? _Adam was broken out his downward spiraling thoughts by the Dark Star continuing "_**I will be sending some of my forces to assist you when you face this new threat."The Dreadnaught" as he calls himself, corrupted some of my best lieutenants and they are now loyal to him. I want you to break this corruption **__**and free them so they can return to me. I will send Tresh and **__**Jarvan IV**__** to fill your team when the time comes...or when they so wish.**_" Adam nodded even if he hadn't heard the names before. After settling a way to inform Adam once the two mentioned would be sent to him, he woke up.

Ahri had been observing Adam and if needed, protected him from Ryze's gaze. Once he stirred, she was on him almost immidiately. "Was it the Stars again?" Adam nodded "What did they say?" she kept up the barrage. Adam rubbed his eyes, yawned and answered. "I was told that the Dark Star would send two people to reinforce my team when the time comes. Does names Tresh and Jarvan ring a bell?" Ahri froze up hearing these names. "One of them is a lunatic who fanatically serves the Dark Star. Jarvan is an emperor of a long gone empire. I don't know why would it send them." Adam shrugged at this and returned his focus on the teacher. However a seed of doubt was now planted into his thoughts. Even if he was told he deserved it, he was becoming unsure of did he actually deserve Ahri? These thoughts would grow on during the class…

It was now time for PE again. Aatrox was observing the students like he was pondering about what he would make them do. Soon enough he figured out something. "Alright people, listen up! As many of you know, we will have wedding on wednesday in the ballroom. I would assume many of will attend that as classes are canceled during that day for...unknown reasons. So today's task is simple. We are going to the ballroom and do the heavy lifting. The art class will help with the decorations tomorrow. Sound good to our couple?" Both Adam and Ahri nodded a bit embarrassed by such and act. "Good, lets go!" Aatrox yelled with a clap of his hands.

And so the class was moved to the ballroom. Some were moving the chairs, while some prepared the frame for the flower gate where both the groom and the bride would enter from. During this time, Adam and Ahri were the ones calling the shots. Well Ahri mostly as the doubt had gotten to the point that it was starting to effect him. Ahri could both see and sense the doubt, but would confront him about it later.

**Timeskip brought to you by Chibi version of Ahri trying different kinds of wedding dresses with her team without Ezreal were helping her.**

* * *

Classes were now over for the day and the rest of they day was free for them. Before that however, Adam was dragged to a silent spot by Ahri once more. "Ok, spill it out. What's bothering you?" Adam looked stunned, not expecting her to catch on so quickly. "Oh come on. I love you and I can see that something's bothering you. Now tell me." Ahri's pleading look broke the dam and Adam spilled his thoughts out to her. "The Dark Star mentioned a seed of doubt inside me. I haven't haven't doubted myself in a long time, even less once I started to spend my time with you." Ahri at this point gently pushed him to the ground, making sure he was leaning onto the wall before doing the same but leaning onto Adam's shoulder instead. "After that, I began doing it again by accident. The thoughts of self-doubt began growing, I began to question that did I actually deserve you, would I ever be good enough to be the person you do deserve and could I make you happy? Those questions started rising and ate have been eating away at me the whole day. It might sound stupid that they overwhelmed me so fast, but this isn't the first time I have gotten second thoughts or doubts."

At this point Ahri was resisting an urge to just pounce onto him and show him how much she loved him, but held herself back "_Wait till the wedding night, then you can make sure he knows." _Ran through her thoughts on a loop. So instead she got up, turned to face him, sat onto his lap and straddled him. He blushed slightly from the position they were in, but kept eye contact with her. She placed one of her hands behind his head, a move which Adam mirrored. "I love you. I can't even find a way to tell you how much I love you. There is nothing more in this world than to be able to call you mine, and say that i'm yours. Don't you dare to doubt yourself ok? I'm already happy, I will be as long as your with me. To be honest, I myself can't believe that I got lucky. Few times I began to doubt myself just like you have. Luckily I was broken out of those thoughts before they grew and i'm going to break you out of them as well. I love you and I want, no I NEED to marry you. I won't lose this chance to keep you for myself. Understand?"

Adam nodded. "I...I don't know what to say, but I guess it relieves me to hear you say that." Ahri hummed to his ear, her voice soothing him and relaxing him. "I will relieve you in other ways when it's our honeymoon. I'll make sure that you know how much you mean to me."

Adam was now really red from her indications and the way she said it. To hide his face, he pulled the Kitsune closer to him and began to pet her ears. She began purring to his surprise but the steady vibrations that she created did wonders to him. "When we met the day you bumped into me, I was barely holding up. While I was popular for sure, it began being like, I was put on a pedestal as some people distanced themselves from me. That or would try to befriend or charm me for my popularity. I can't tell for sure, but something in you told me that you were different. I guess it was the fear in your eyes when you did bump into me. Most people would have been thrilled from the opportunity to meet me. You just saw me as a delay for being to class on time. It felt like I was a normal person for once. That combined with your cute face increased your chances to the point things took the turn they did."

Adam's blush deepened at her comment and hugged her tighter. "Just if you didn't know it already. Your the most beautiful, caring, sweet and huggable girl I have ever met or will ever meet. I can feel the way you care for me, your warm personality soothes even deepest of my fears and doubts and you make me feel alive." While Adam didn't see it, Ahri was blushing madly now. Most people would only list things like her looks, body, tails and any other appearance related thing they would come up with. He described her personality, a thing most people didn't do. "Don't forget that I make for a great blanket." She said playfully to which Adam chuckled "And I make for a decent pillow and a seat." Ahri giggled and let her rest on his shoulder. "You make for a perfect pillow and a seat." They shared a laugh at that.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. The couple was either planning the decorations for the art class or were just spending time with each other. They bumped into the other teams once and it was settled that tomorrow they would both get the proper clothing for the pair, and that both would spend some time with the other Star Guardians before the weddings. This meant that Adam would spend some time with Rakan and Ezreal and Ahri would spend some time with the females of the teams.

That now being settled, they parted ways with the groups. Soon it was night and after the normal ritualistic preparations, They drifted asleep on the arms of their lover. They were curled up in a tight ball, covered by Ahri's tails.

* * *

**AN:** This is the first chapter of so called finale for season one of the story. Yes, this will go in a seasons kind of manner. The other chapters are top prio for this week, meaning that they all will be released before a new chapter for the Runeterra fic.

As usual, leave your thought below, any OC suggestions will be received and implomented if I see them to fit the story.

For now, Toland out.


	8. Chapter 8: Together for evermore, Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though.

**Chapter 8**: Together for evermore, Part 2

* * *

Night, 03:15

* * *

It was night when they arrived. They wouldn't be able to go into the school grounds until dawn so they booked a room in a hotel nearby. The receptionist looked at the pair before asking their name. "John and Evelynn Taros. " The man nodded before handing them keys. "Enjoy your stay. Your room is at the end of the hall. The pair nodded and proceeded to get some sleep before the dawn.

Dawn, 7:00

* * *

Adam woke up to Ahri snuggling onto him. This was not what woke him up, but it was one of her fox ears that was tickling his nose. Readjusting his head so his chin was resting on the spot between her ears, he was about to fall back asleep. This however flew out the window when Ren appeared near him. _The familiar presence. It's really close now. I think it would be safe to say to be prepared to reunite with your parents. _

Adam was naturally fully awake now. Ahri soon stirred as well, feeling the slight anxiety of her lover. "What's the matter?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. "Ren says that I might meet my parents again. He told me that they are really close now." Ahri nodded, understanding his feelings. "Well, not to add to the stress, but my parents will be coming over at around seven in the evening. They wanted to see who I have decided to bond with." Adam paled at the news, Ahri placed her hands on both sides of Adam's face and ran her thumbs across his cheeks. "Calm down. Let's just show them how much we love each other and their fine with it. If they start questioning about you being good enough, leave that conversation to me ok?" Adam nodded and nuzzled into her hand. This caused her to smile fondly at her lover and fiancé.

After about half an hour of showering each other with affection, the pair got up. Breakfast was eaten quite fast as they would be meeting the others in an hour. Before that they would need to visit Fiora again as they had found a letter telling them to do so. The Academy never announced such things publicly so it was done by letters. As the pair entered Fiora's office, it was quiet. Nobody was there but not long after they entered a side door opened. From that door Fiora came in with two other people. One was a tall man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and a scar running across his left eye. (similar to what Katarina has) He was wearing a white suit shirt and dark jeans. The other person was a woman with purple hair that reached her shoulders. She was also wearing a white suit shirt but it was clearly tailored for her, she was also wearing a black skirt that reached to her knees. Even with such clothing, one could see her being close to a perfect hourglass shape. Her bust would make most women jealous and even rivaled Ahri's. The Kitsune ignored this however, knowing who these two were.

Adam however just stared at the two with a blank stare. His face did not betray his emotions and even Ahri had a hard time to read what he was feeling. His face then turned to one of surprise and shock, like he just realized that they were really standing there. Then it twisted to one of anger and it was clear that he was now livid. Ahri even went as far as trying to soothe him with her magic but even that didn't work. "How dare you!?" He shouted. "You leave me for years! Nothing, not even a note to explain why!" Now you come back day before the biggest event of my life like nothing ever happened! How you even have the audacity to do this?!" After finishing, he stormed out of the office. Ahri turned to Fiora. "I'll talk to him." After getting a nod, the Kitsune went after her lover. Leaving behind a very shocked pair of parents.

"What was that about?"John asked, Evelynn glared at his question. "What is a person's most important event of their life?" John suddenly realized. "Wait, our son is getting married? Who's the bride?" Fiora answered this time "The person who went after him." John's jaw almost literally hit the floor as he heard that. "Wait, you mean he is marrying that fox girl? I need to congratulate him."

Fiora looked at John with an unamused glare. "You do realize that they are marrying each other for the exact same reason you once did. You both must already be aware of them being Guardians like you?" This changed John's attitude and suddenly he was dead serious again. "You sure, for the exact same reason?" Fiora nodded, John and Eve looked at each other and the same thought crossed their minds. They would need to make sure that nothing happened during the ceremony. After all Zoe had put her plan in motion during John and Eve's wedding ceremony. This had made her acts more personal to the couple.

Ahri was looking around the corridor. Adam was nowhere in sight but soon her heightened senses could pick up slight sniffling from the right. She quickly strode to that direction and soon found Adam curled up in a hidden corner that worked as a janitor's closet entrance. He didn't even react when Ahri came close to him. Only when Ahri wrapped her hands around him, pulling him into her lap and hugging him like a small child. Her tails wrapped around him as he cried out his anger, sadness and other emotions he had locked away. She was rocking him back and she began to hum a lullaby in an effort to calm him down.

It took him about ten minutes of this to calm down to a level he could speak. "Why? Why did they came back now, from all the times they could pick? Why now?" His voice still hoarse from the crying. Ahri stopped her humming to answer. "Probably for the same reason I am marrying you. They love you. You never even gave them a chance to speak or explain themselves. Come with me and hear them out." She pleaded. Adam slowly turned to face her before kissing her. He enjoyed her scent but he enjoyed kissing her more. In a way he found comfort in the action. She naturally deepened the kiss before they separated.

John and Eve were still talking to Fiora when Adam came back, supported by Ahri. Both mentally and physically as he had felt drained after his little episode. Now with some help from Ahri he was ready to hear out what his parents had to say for themselves. Sighting he sat down with Ahri lowering herself onto his lap, her tails wrapping around them as a blanket. Ahri nodded at Fiora who gave the signal to John and Eve to start.

"So, how do I put this..." John began but Eve hushed him as she began explaining. "As you probably know, we are Guardians like you. Well we were until Zoe betrayed us. What John wanted to say is sorry. We are sorry for leaving like we did, without a message or any words to that matter." At this point John had collected his thoughts enough to start speaking. "We had to. Zoe began hunting down any survivors. The ones who survived her hunt did so by hiding and isolating themselves. We didn't want you to become her target. We thought that by hiding, you would get a normal life without fear of being killed." Eve nodded at this, both now looking at Adam with expecting eyes that also pleaded for him to understand. He did. He realized that they had a reason to disappear.

"While I understand your reason to disappear, why would you come back now? From all the times?" This was an understandable question for him to ask. His parents were ready to answer this. "We felt Zoe's passing. We also felt a familiar power being used. One we have not felt since the temple. We decided to come back as the fear for Zoe finding us had passed."

Adam's face darkened a bit. "She was just a pawn. There is a bigger power in play here. The power you felt must have been Rafael joining the fight against Zoe." This shocked both John and Eve a bit. Rafael was alive? They had thought that he had gone hiding or died. He coming back must mean there really is something big going on.

"But enough of that. I have bachelor party to get to. Ahri still has her day with the girls of our teams. We can catch up at the wedding reception tomorrow." Adam's sudden halt to the conversation caught everyone off guard. This however peaked the interest of his parents. "Mind if we tagged along? Eve going with Ahri and the girls and me coming with you? It's not like we have a massive age difference when it comes to looks." That was true. They almost looked like brothers due both being Star Guardians. While they would age slower, their job was more dangerous so it rarely mattered. Adam looked at his fiancé and lover Ahri for her opinion. She seemed to ponder for a second before nodding. "Fine by me." Adam nodded then and it was settled. The newcomers would split to join the respective sides of the party for today's program.

**Time-skip brought to you by chibi Adam being led forward by chibi Darius while Adam being blindfolded. Behind them came chibi Ezreal, John, Talon, Vladimir and Rakan. Everyone were laughing as they moved across the screen.**

* * *

"How we met? Oh that's a funny story story. I literally bumped into Ahri as I was trying to get to class. I never understand what got her to act like she did but that's literally how we met. I bumped into her and the next day I am in a relationship with her. Not a week after we are getting married. It truly is strange if you think about it. But she said Kitsunes never take long in these things if they can feel the other being their soulmate. I guess I was Ahri's." John who had asked the question nodded. He was slightly swaying from side to side like most other's there. They had chosen a bar called "The Rabble Rouser" as Darius knew the owner. It also happened to be the best bar in town. This meant that everyone were at least slightly drunk. John had been introduced as Adam's cousin as they looked so similar. He looked five years older than Adam at max so telling everyone that John was Adam's father was not ideal.

"But Ezreal? Have you finally grown the balls to ask Lux out? Or are you still acting like school girls?" Adam continued, now turning the attention to the blonde. He while drunk still got flustered. "Actual- **hic** -ly I have. We went to our first date last Saturday. When you were with Xayah and Rakan." This got an applause from Adam and soon others joined him. This made Ezreal slam his head onto the table.

"Darius, weren't you once with Ahri? How do you feel about this?" Talon asked having gathered the courage to ask. The jock just laughed wholeheartedly. "At first I wanted to crush Adam's skull. Then I noticed the way Ahri was smiling while around him. And once their marriage was announced I knew that Adam was the right guy for her. That fox isn't someone who would accept marriage without her truly loving the person who was asking for her hand. Just be sure she is happy. Promise me that Adam." This got cheers among the group and Adam stood up. "Darius, I swear by my honor and my family's honor to keep her happy. But I must say that that currently she has been the one keeping me sane...and in line." This got a laugh out from the group. Many knowing how authoritative Ahri could be. "Well someone has to I guess." Darius shot back, pleased with Adam's pledge.

* * *

"How about this one?" Asked Xayah, pointing at the catalog of wedding dresses. Ahri looked at it for a while before shaking her head. "I don't like the pattern on it." She pointed the hologram image of the dress that was floating in front of her. Xayah nods before going back to reading the catalog. They had been doing this for couple hours now. Jumping from shop to shop once they ran out of dresses. The rest of the group were looking around to find more catalogs. Ahri was looking at one herself. She suddenly stopped at one particular one. It had a tight top piece like her Guardian uniform without the blue lining or the star. The dress part was a slight pink and it was made from a slightly see-through material. It covered her feet entirely. The dress had separate white sleeves and they also worked as gloves as they almost covered her hands. Only her palms and ring finger were visible. The veil covering her hair and face had star on the right side of it. It was almost like created for her. Unknown to her, it was. Eve had once created it for a Guardian and it had been hidden until know. She had slipped it into the book, in hopes of Ahri finding it. "This. Is. PERFECT!" The Kitsune almost shouted.

After asking the owner for the dress and trying it on, Ahri was now looking herself in front of a mirror. Everyone were nodding their head. Only Eve looked to be in thought before stepping forward and placing gems identical to Ahri's ,to both of the gloves. They were placed at the back of Ahri's hands. The last gem Eve placed on an empty spot on the chest of the dress. Ahri got slightly flustered of this but let her do as she saw fit. Eve then pulled out matching white leggings and high-heels to match the dress. Ahri noticed that the top part of the dress could be taken apart creating a lingerie like corset. Her guess was that this want meant for the wedding night. Over all she loved it and was sure Adam would too. Nodding in approval the group left to pay for the dress. However the shop owner who was the same person helping with Adam and Ahri's dance dresses had other plans. He asked to be allowed to play in their wedding ceremony. He told Ahri that he was really good with the church organs. Ahri told that he wouldn't be performing alone but she had gotten Sona Buvelle to perform at the wedding. The owner called Jin (intentional wrong name. He wouldn't give out his true name now would he?) was now ecstatic. He now insisted her to take the dress for the honor of playing with Sona. In the end Ahri could only accept the offer. Now settled Ahri told the details to Jin before they left.

* * *

Adam was supporting Darius who supported John who in turn was supporting Vladimir who was giving support Ekko while Talon was taking support from Rakan who was supporting Adam. While they were not completely wasted, they couldn't walk straight anymore. Luckily Adam could help with some help from Ren.

As they got to Adam's dorm room and Adam cleared their heads, the hangover kicked in for all but Adam. He was so light headed that he had no drunk much. Ren was conversing with Adam when a blue and black colored familiar similar to Adam's popped beside them. It was then joined by a pink and blank one. Ren and the two newcomers chattered for a while before Ren turned to Adam _They are Echo and Cross. Echo is John's familiar while Cross is Eve's. Cross told me that Eve and the girls will return soon._ The familiars then continued their chattering and soon the door flew open once more.

"We're back!" Came a yell from both Ahri and Eve. Their loud voices startled the boys with more severe hangover. John shakily got up and went to embrace Eve. They whispered something to each other and she clearly helped him with his hangover with a spell of some kind. Ahri went to the bedroom and hid the dress to her side of the closet. She then returned to the living room and sat besides Adam who was hanging his head due to the pain from the hangover. She gently pulled his head onto her lap and gently stroked his hair. Her eyes glew amber for a second and his pain started to subside. Once it was gone, the two switched positions, Ahri now resting her head on Adam's lap.

"Wait, we haven't found you a suit yet! You can't use the dance one!" Ahri suddenly realized as she tried to get up. However she was pulled back by the gentle hands of Adam.

"I have it covered. Ren is going to help me with it. He is working on another suit with the help of Echo and Cross." Ahri didn't want to ask why Ren could make multiple suits while Kiko could only create one but she guessed it was something to do with him being connected with the Dark Star. Adam saw her questioning face and decided to set her mind at ease. "He just told me about it. Something about unlocking more powers when Zoe was defeated." Ahri was contempt with the answer and she soon started to doze off on his lap. The once loud groups now toned it down after Adam signaled them that she was sleeping. Soon most others left to sleep and clear their head. Now only John and Eve remained. Xayah and Rakan had fallen asleep on the opposite couch from Adam and Ahri. John and Eve were sitting on the one beside them.

"So, can I ask why you reacted so strongly when we arrived?" Eve suddenly asked. Adam pondered for a second before nodding.

"I think it was the stress of so many things finally causing me to snap. Luckily Ahri was there." Ahri suddenly talked. She had woken up when Eve had began speaking. She never had fallen into sleep properly but had kept pretending. "I told you they had a reason. You didn't even give them a chance to explain. I was correct wasn't I?" This earned her an affectionate kiss from the smiling Adam. "That you did, little light." Ahri just stuck her tongue out at the new nickname Adam created. However she was too tired to create on of her own.

This tiredness soon lead to Adam and Ahri moving to their bedroom to get some sleep while John and Eve moved back to their hotel. They would need all the sleep they could get. Tomorrow would be a big day after all.

_Unknown space_

* * *

"_**There are too many of them in the same place to go. It would be suicidal." **_A dark figure spoke. The other three nodded their heads. It was decided that they would not try to interfere the wedding the Guardians were holding. Instead they would try to attack Adam's mind with the powers of the Dark Star.

"_**You know your mission. Let's begin..."**_

* * *

**AN: **Next chapter will be a big one. I would recommend a song I have in my profile for that.

This chapter had a bit more drama than I thought. John and Eve now also have their familiars.

Anyway, as usual, leave your thoughts below.

As for the other fic. I will do a Q&A if people send me enough questions to do one. I will do one for both actually if I can. So send any questions to me and they will be answered...most likely.

For now, Toland out.


	9. Chapter 9: Together for evermore, FINALE

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam of this story though.

**Chapter 9**: Together for evermore, Finale

* * *

It was early in the morning when Adam got woken up by Ahri. She wanted to have some cuddle time before the wedding preparations would begin. While Adam was still drowsy from just waking up, he still spooned her closer to him. She was now cuddled up onto his side. Her fox ear grazed his neck as it moved around from time to time. It was like she was listening for any interruptions that would break their morning cuddles. After Adam got enough of her ears tickling him, he began petting her ears slowly while she caressed the hand that was wrapped around her waist. Suddenly Ahri let out a loud purr as Adam hit one of her weak spots. They stayed like this until the alarm clock broke the moment with it's loud ring. Groaning the both got up and split up, but before they did, Ahri told Adam that the reason her parents never came yesterday was because they missed their flight. They would be arriving near the ceremony.

Ahri would go to her old room that was still commandeered by Kayn and Rakan. As it was the tradition, the couple wouldn't see each other before the wedding so preparing together was out of the picture. While Xayah, Sarah, Raka (Soraka, Ahri just calls her that), Katarina and Syndra would be helping her. Lux's group would make sure the two didn't meet before the weddings.

Adam in turn would be preparing in his or now their dorm room. He would be helped by Ezreal, Rakan, Talon, Vladimir and Darius who turned out to take his role as the best man very seriously. He had been the first to arrive and was already wearing his suit. While Adam didn't need much help with his suit as Ren would just transform him, he still had to fix his hair by himself. Ezreal would help in this while the others would be helping him by handing stuff to Ez.

As Ren finished Adam's transformation, he got the first look at his suit. It had a white long-sleeved shirt and a white vest that would go under the suit jacket. The jacket itself was similar to a white tie while still not being one. The jacket could be opened or closed depending on the situation. There were gems identical to Adam's own on the sleeves of the shirt working as cufflinks. This was all topped off with black suit pants, shoes and a red bow tie. This had been Adam's request as he liked them more than normal ties.

Currently all this was covered by a white sheet that worked as protection while Ezreal worked on Adam's hair. He had a vision of what would suit the groom and he was going to make it happen. When he said a name for something, the others rushed to give it to him. It was almost like a contest of who got to give the requested item.

In Ahri's old dorm room it wasn't much different. Ahri had tried on her dress once more and with the help from others, it was now ready. Currently Sarah and Katarina were working on her hair. Her hair would be braided after which it would be tied into a bun onto the right side of her head. The veil would be attached to this bun with a long almost spear-like hairpin. At the end of the pin there was a star, identical to the one that was located on her Star Guardian uniform. To the other's this would compliment her dress nicely and give some glamour to her hair.

As the time to get to the ballroom was rapidly approaching, the two crews had to haste. Xayah and Darius went to make sure that the two would not meet before the altar and so they planned their routes.

As Ahri was almost done and they were preparing to leave to the ballroom, there was a knock on the door. Opening it, revealed it was Ahri's parents who had arrived just in time. Both were Kitsunes like Ahri and while Ahri's mother was a mirror image of her but older, Ahri had his father's blonde hair, ears and tails. Both had amber eyes and only Ahri had purple ones. Ahri looked at the two shyly as she waited for their judgment.

Ahri's parents looked at the bride with analytical eye as they tried to find any hints of hesitation from her. Seeing none, her father spoke. "So he knows?" Ahri nodded.

"He knows and even reacted positively and was open to the idea. Even that he would gain tails like mine." This made the parents nod in approval. Many people tried to date and even marry Kitsunes but would just vanish when hearing that fact. After all, placing yourself as a target is not something everyone would do. To them Adam's behavior told that he did really want to marry her. This was all they needed to know. If she was happy with him, they would most likely like him anyway. Ahri wasn't one to be charmed by jocks and such and she was immune to magical charms.

As they left to the ballroom, the group split in to. Ahri and her father went into the waiting room so they could enter from the back and walk down the aisle. The bridesmaids went with the two while the rest went to find a seat in the front row.

Once Darius returned it told the group that it was time to go. Adam was being escorted to a side door. He would step into the ballroom from there as it was closer to the altar after the groomsmen had entered. Darius would be behind him and then take his position near the altar.

The ballroom was full of people. In the front row were the relatives of the two. Adam's parents were there with Rafael who had arrived moments before. Ahri's mom and grandparents were there and were talking to John and Eve. Well they were asking things about Adam while John and Eve were asking things about Ahri. It turned out that Ahri's family had no idea she was a Star Guardian. It wasn't their place for John or Eve to tell this to them so it remained a secret.

After the relatives, were the teachers and the fourth year students. After them were the huge crowd of students as almost the entire Academy was there. It had been more embarrassing not to attend the wedding than to do so. It was Ahri after all. The small chatter that ran through the crowd died down as Ezreal entered from the side door. After him came Talon, followed by Vladimir. Adam came out next as he was being escorted to the altar. After him came Darius who was followed by Rakan who also closed the door.

After Adam had taken his spot on the altar, facing the crowd. Many recognized it as it was a classic. We would know it as "The wedding march." Those who could locate the source of the music, would notice a woman in a blue dress and a man in a mask playing together, there were no one else playing as these two made the music come alive.

The first person who came into view from the back was Xayah. She was wearing a wine red dress that hugged her body while also covering her to the neck. Only her hands visible as it was a sleeveless dress. Next came Sarah followed by Soraka. Syndra came next, this time actually walking and not floating and last of the bridesmaids was Katarina. Almost everyone held their breath as they waited for Ahri to step into view. As the doors opened, it revealed Ahri and nobody could deny one fact. She looked gorgeous. Her dress and hair complimented her natural beauty and this created a stunning combination. Luckily for Adam those who had felt jealous for him for finding love with Ahri, never showed up to the ceremony. Maybe that was for the best.

As Ahri walked down the aisle, many of the students took a photo or ten when she passed. This would most likely go viral as even some of the teachers took a photo. But as she saw Adam, she smiled the most brightest and sincere smile anyone could ever see. It was like an AOE charm and a stun at the same time. Now the amount of pictures taken doubled.

As she reached the altar, her father took a seat next to her mother. All Ahri could do was smile, Adam in turn couldn't take his eyes away from her. When a cough was heard, the two turned to face the priest who would perform the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness one of life's greatest things. Young love. I am honored to be chosen to be your priest today. My name is Father Lucian. It is my privilege to perform this sacred rite. But any further talk. Let us begin.

"Adam Taros! Will you take Ahri as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Lucian spoke in a calm and clear voice.

Adam nodded and spoke, his voice almost failing him. "I do."

"And Ahri. Will you take Adam as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Ahri had an almost invisible tear in her eye as she nodded, her voice still clear." I do."

Lucian nodded before continued." In front of the sun, the stars and the moon. These two have pledged themselves to each other. Please hand me the rings."

Darius and Xayah now stepped onto the altar and handed the Lucian the rings and then stepped back away from the altar. Lucian then turned back to the couple with the rings in hand." From this point forward, you will be known as husband..." Lucian placed the ring Xayah handed him to Adam's right hand ring finger.

" And wife." Lucian then turned to Ahri and placed the ring Darius had handed him to the same spot. Ahri's right hand ring finger. The rings were more flashy than the rings before. These were made of gold and had bigger gems in them. Ahri's ring had a small version of Adam's gem while Adam had a mini version of her gem. But nobody knew this expect the two. The rings also had some powers of their own but that is a fact for another time.

" You may now kiss the bride." Not a second after Lucian's words left his mouth. Adam had closed the gap between him and her and kissed her. Ahri wrapped her around his neck as they engaged in an intimate kiss. The crowd roared in cheers and applause. As Ahri threw her bouquet into the crowd, most who were near it's landing zone went wild. Everyone rushed towards it but the person who caught it was someone very familiar to to Ahri.

"Neeko got fearless leader's flowers! Neeko got fearless leader's flowers!" The person chanted. This caused Ahri to turn her hair towards the chanting girl. Her eyes lit up as she realized who the chanter was. While she couldn't go to embrace the girl, Ahri made a mental note to find Neeko later.

Cherry flower petals were thrown everywhere as Adam and Ahri walked down the aisle. They would move into the Academy's dining hall that had been rearranged to suit the needs of the couple. This meant that the newly wed couple would leave through the way Ahri came in and also meant that people had a chance to see them once more. Naturally this meant flying lotus petals. Ahri was smiling brighter than most people had seen her smile since her first year in the Academy. She had become more serious after becoming a Star Guardian herself and rarely smiled until she met Adam. Now she was smiling almost nonstop and she felt like she could burst into tears of joy any moment. Adam while smiling was a lot calmer. He felt anxious as much as happy. Not only was his every step recorded, but also he had never even met her parents. Of course she told him that they accepted the marriage but still. Well that was worry for the next hour.

* * *

There was a lively chatter among the participants of the wedding reception. The tables had been rearranged to four long super long tables. This reminded Adam about a certain dining hall of a certain wizard school. Ahri had made him read a book series about a boy attending the school. He had read it out loud as Ahri had wanted to listen to it.

Ahri had sought out Neeko and had brought her to the table that had been reserved to the married couple, their relatives and friends. The two sat in the middle and their families were at their sides, Ahri's on her right and Adam's on his left. On the other side of the table directly from the two were Xayah and Rakan. Beside the bird couple were the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. As a direct request from Ahri, Neeko had switched places with Ahri's mom so she could speak to her former teammate.

It turned out that Rafael had found Neeko while returning to Earth to attend the wedding. She had also felt Zoe's power disappear and had come out of hiding. She had been searching for Ahri and the others when Rafael had found her. He had brought her back here just for the Chameleon to witness her team leader to get married. No need to say that Neeko had been truly happy for Ahri. The look on the Kitsune's face enough to tell how happy she was.

Ahri and Neeko were now having a conversation about many things. This included Neeko's placement in the teams as Ahri now had a new team, turns out she will be joining Adam's team like Xayah and Rakan did. She also asked Ahri had met Adam and almost laughed at the story of the literal collision the two had done. Ahri then told her how they had progressed and how the fight with Zoe, while nobody getting hurt had woken her up and made her realize how fast their life could end. One thing lead to another and here they were.

Ahri in turn asked Neeko of what she had seen and heard while in hiding. Neeko had to tell her that she had not seen much. The only notable thing was Thresh and Jarvan IV passing her hiding spot couple days ago. They seemed to have gone the opposite from Earth. She was surprised when Adam told that he knew that. She was even more surprised when she found out what he was. A Guardian with an alignment to both light and dark. However Neeko was not happy when Adam told her that they would be working with the mentioned minions of the Dark Star. She did realize why, but did not like it.

* * *

As the day turned to evening, the party moved back to the ballroom. The teachers had used magic to move everything out of the way and now the ballroom had turned into a dance floor. There was also a bar counter on the left wall, a bartender cleaning glasses as the party rolled in. Once everyone were in, the doors closed and the lights turned off. A single spotlight lit up the now married couple as Adam asked Ahri for a dance. Naturally she agreed and they took the first dance. They danced a classical waltz to the song played by Jin and Sona.

After the first dance, other couples joined them at the dance floor. Many were surprised when Rafael walked into the performer stage with a mic and sang the lyrics of the next song. His arm while still black to signal it being a prosthetic had no traces of the void's corruption. No spikes, no glowing bits, nothing. It looked like normal a prosthetic arm. He held the mic in that hand while waving his normal hand to get the people that were not dancing, follow his example and wave like he did. This created a sea of movement behind the dancers. The single spotlight still lit up the main couple of this whole party as they kept dancing, close to each other. Ahri resting her head on Adam's chest as they slowly danced. It had truly been the most magical day of her life. And she was a mage after all. The day was not over yet though.

As the dancing kept going, more lights were turned on to light up the dance floor. Most notable other couples that were dancing were John and Eve, Ezreal and Lux, Xayah and Rakan and Darius with...Illaoi? Adam did not want to question that. He also caught glimpses of Katarina dancing with Ekko but soon lost sight of that pair. After the fifth dance, Adam and Ahri headed to the bar to get some refreshment. There were some people sitting there but the most notable couple were the blond man and the older mirror image of Ahri. He knew these were her parents as they had been sitting near Ahri.

"Ah! Adam, my son!" Her father announced, his statement not wrong as he was now his son-in-law. He was silenced by the woman next to him as she greeted the two in a more calm manner.

"So your the person my daughter saw fit to marry? I cannot see why." Ahri was slightly panicked now as her mother's demeanor had changed from the dressing room. She seemed almost hostile now. However Adam's answer surprised her even more.

"Maybe it was because I cared for her? Because I tried to keep her happy to the best of my abilities when we started dating? Even if I'm not sure how I managed to do that..." This got a laugh out of both parents. The tension seemed to dissipate as they now talked in a more friendly manner, well Ahri's mother at least.

"I like your attitude. I can now see why she married you. Well I must congratulate you. Her heart was never easy to win. Almost impossible actually. We found out that the hard way." Ahri's face now red in embarrassment.

"MOOM!" She whined and everyone chuckled at this. Adam just leaned to pet her ears, causing her embarrassment to grow. However her parents looked intrigued now.

"That is uncommon. Most people would avoid a Kitsune's tails and ears like a plague. You use them to create pleasure. Are you sure that you don't have Kitsunes in your family?" Ahri's father asked, slightly amused as Ahri had began to purr and lean into Adam's touch. Her face now showing a face of contempt and no longer red. She was smiling again.

"Well I am not hundred percent sure about that, but I remember Ahri mentioning of me having a chance growing tails and ears. Does that count?" This made the father laugh and her mother chuckle. His positivity about the matter and the eagerness in his voice telling the parents that Ahri had made the right choice. Kitsunes were slightly feared in their world after all. Their magical adaptivity combined with their natural charm caused many to have a fear mixed respect for them. Ahri had managed to avoid that for now with her behavior. Adam was another story for her though. He didn't care what she was but who she was. And she was someone he loved. She could feel that even without a bond.

"Oh, I don't think we were ever introduced. My name is Kate and this slightly drunken idiot here is David." Kate said in a joking tone, receiving playful hey from David. They kept bickering for a while before the two parents decided to go dance. This left Adam and Ahri alone to spend some time together while having a drink.

As the evening turned to night, the party started to die down. Many went to sleep as was a normal school day tomorrow. Not long after everyone split up, keen to get some sleep before tomorrow. John and Eve with Kate and David left to the hotel they were staying in while Ahri and Adam separated from the rest of the group after a short talk.

"I think it would be for the best if Ren and Kiko would stay with you guys for the night." Ahri had told Xayah and Rakan while the two mentioned familiars flew over to the bird couple. Most of the group knew their reasoning for this decision while some more oblivious members like Lux or Lulu didn't.

Once the now married couple were now back at their dorm, Ahri began tugging Adam to the bedroom, Adam trying to watch out for the dress as she did so. Soon they arrived at their desired destination. As soon as the door closed, Ahri lunged at Adam and pulled him into a deep kiss. Once they separated for air, she leaned close.

"You know, our night is not yet finished." Her voice sending chills down Adam's spine as she lightly nibbled his ear. This sent electrical pulses through Adam's body as she pulled both of them towards the bed…

* * *

**AN: **I did it again! I will be leaving you without a lemon once again!

…Or am I?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOPE! I am not!

**LEMON WARNING!**

* * *

This has no relevance to the plot what so ever. You can skip this if you wish not to read lemons. Real AN at the end of this.

The second they hit the bed, Ahri pushed him onto the bed and in a lightning swift motion removed the bottom part of her dress and parts of the top. This left her in a lingerie like clothing as she jumped onto her husband.

She began tugging his suit jacket off before throwing it to the side of the bed. She then repeated this process on the rest of the suit, leaving him in only his underwear. She then leaned in to kiss him but as she did, Adam used the opportunity and rolled them around. Now he was on top and she was below him. Her breath was slightly ragged from the sudden motion and her purple gaze was full of love mixed with affection and lust. It was hard for Adam to contain himself from just taking her right there and then.

Adam leaned towards her as she leaned upwards to kiss him, after a too short kiss for her liking, Adam began leaving a trail of kisses around her almost naked body. He started from her neck and slowly began moving downwards. When he reached her chest, he tugged of her bra with some help from her and began kissing her breasts. This caused her to moan from the sudden pleasure as he began to service the sensitive nipple. She almost yelled from pleasure as he slightly nipped the nipple. After a good while he switched sides, his hand continuing to rub the already served nipple. Now twice the pleasure, Ahri felt her nether regions heating up and her lust to grow. Soon she had enough and she grabbed Adam's head in a tight hug between her breasts as she flipped them once more.

Ahri then took of her panties before lining up her now wet entrance in front of Adam's face. He understood what he wanted and took a lick. This caused an immediate moan to escape from the Kitsune's mouth. As he began licking more and more, sometimes pushing his tongue inside her folds, Ahri got an idea. She removed his boxers, revealing his member fully erect and some slight precum visible. It moved slightly as she touched it and Adam's groan told her that her touch felt good. Deciding to match the pleasure Adam was bringing her, she licked the tip of his member. This was followed by an instant groan from Adam. She then took the tip into her mouth, sucking it slightly and licking it with her tongue.

She then surprised Adam by starting to take more and more of his member into her mouth before having his entire length in her mouth. Adam wondered about her gag reflexes but Ahri told him later that Kitsunes had none. Not to be over shadowed, Adam increased the pace of his licks and began to move his tongue around inside of her wet snatch. This caused Ahri to moan loudly, the vibrations of her throat being felt by Adam's member. Not soon after he felt the fleshy walls of her pussy to tighten as she came, her love juices flowing into his mouth as he drank it all. Her moans had almost pushed him over the edge and now her louder moan pushed him over. He came to Ahri's mouth as she also drunk all of his juices.

Separating, the two were now panting from the orgasms. Ahri's lust soon returned as she aligned her wet entrance over his member that was hard again. "You ready?" She asked and after Adam nodded, she plunged the entirety of his member into her. She cried out in both pain and pleasure and slumped against Adam. He held her for a solid minute before letting her go as she felt like she could move now.

"This was my first time." She told Adam, he told her that she was also his first. She asked how he know so much about sex and he only replied with "websites." Ahri didn't complain though. He had obviously learned something. She had also watched some porn when he had asked her to marry him, but he didn't need to know that.

As Ahri began moving her hips, a moan escaped from the lips of both sides. Adam feeling his member being fully enveloped by Ahri's warm and wet pussy was from another world. He never knew that the amount of pleasure he was feeling even existed. She was fairing no better. She felt every inch of his member inside her, every movement she or he did sent a wave of pleasure through her. She cried out his name as she rode him and all her love poured into that movement.

As Adam felt his limit nearing, he began trying to tell Ahri. She however just waved him off and told him that it didn't matter. He even tried to get her off him but to no avail, she criss-crossed her legs so that he had no way out. He settled down when she told that this was the only way for them to create the bond. This bond would allow them to sense each other's presence and feelings better than before and would also be his ticket for getting the ears and tails.

It didn't take long for Adam's member to began twitching. She felt it and increased the pace of her movements. One final groan from the man under him and she felt his warm seed bursting inside her. This feeling caused her to come too and Adam felt her warm juices against his member.

End of the lemon

* * *

Ahri collapsed onto Adam's chest, not even allowing him to pull out. She crawled closer to him before he wrapped his hands around her lithe body. Both felt exhausted but extremely happy as they both were lulled asleep by the scent of their love and each other.

Adam woke up in the middle of the night with a massive headache and a slight pain in his tailbone. However this soon faded and he returned to sleep. Unknown to him, Ahri had soothed the pain as she knew it would come. She had also caught glimpses of dark brown fox ears. As Adam returned to sleep, another nine tails wrapped around the nine that Ahri had wrapped around them already. Ahri felt this and could only smile.

"Success."

_**End of Season 1**_

_**Season 2 Coming soon...**_

* * *

**AN:** It has been a journey. I would like to think that I have improved as a writer during this journey. As you might have noticed, I will be using a season system for this fic. If people find this as a bad idea, I might change that. But for now it stays.

I have nothing else to say than tell me how I did. I would like to hear your opinions and I always love to read any reviews people write. Who knows, maybe I'll even answer some.

Anyway, as usual. Tell me how I did and any opinions/suggestions you might have...

Oh, before I forget! I will be having a Q&A for this fic so if you have ANY questions for the cast of this fic...or me, feel free to PM or leave them as reviews. I will be answering those in the next chapter of this fic.

That would be around 1-2 weeks from now.

I also wanted to ask. Should I keep the 2 updates a week with 3k words or should I update one story per week with longer chapters? This would mean that there would be a rotation among the three fics I have. One week would be one update.

Gimme your thoughts about that.

For now, Toland out!


	10. (S2) Chapter 10: Start of Summer

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam of this story though.

**(Season 2) Chapter 10: Start of Summer**

* * *

"Get behind it! It can't defend every side!"

It might once been a person. But now it was a twisted creation of the void, forced to serve someone else than it's original master. This was one of the many units the Star Guardians had fought off during the last few months. While big assaults had dwindled, these single units always seemed to pop out of nowhere to cause panic. It's floating form was surrounded by a purple rift-like shield, negating some of the projectiles thrown at it. Every now and then the shield flickered and shattered from the projectiles but when it did, the creature summoned a horde of voidlings to defend it while it recovered the shield.

Two teams were dealing with this threat. Those were Ahri's team who were supported by Adam's team. While those who had range kept away from the creature and bombarded it with ammunition, orbs or spheres depending who was firing, rest of the two teams kept the abomination's attention away from their ranged support. Those four defenders were Adam, Rakan, Thresh and Jarvan. Lucky for them, the fire support they received was well aimed so they didn't need to worry about the voidlings that were summoned from time to time.

Currently the two teams were slowly surrounding the void's creation while Adam, Jarvan and Rakan moved in to close combat. Adam slashing it with his sword while blinking out of range immediately after. Rakan dashing between the artillery and Adam while also knocking up any voidlings that were trying to reach for either sides. Jarvan was either supporting the ranged teams with morale banners or skewering any airborne voidlings. Thresh was flaying around Adam to keep his sides clear while waiting for an opportunity to tie down the creature. This kept on for quite a while and the creature seemed more and more annoyed. Next time Adam dashed at the creature, it pulled down it's purple hood revealing it's purple glowing eyes. As soon as Adam was close enough, he was surrounded by a large void, starless and black as a starless sky. As those eyes kept staring at him, he felt an overbearing despair as he collapsed in pain.

"Adam!" Rang Ahri's voice as she noticed him collapsing.

"We will hunt you to the end of creation." Boomed Thresh's dark voice as the creature's nether grasp was interrupted. Adam's eyes were darting everywhere, fear present in his eyes. What that stare had caused him to see, would haunt him forever.

The creature was now chained by Thresh while being bombarded by every kind of projectile the group had to throw. Ahri's fox-fires bombarding the creature as she was hurling them at lightning speed. Her eyes had teared up after seeing her husband fall. Her rage towards the one who hurt him now taking over. In a final shout of rage, she ignited the creature's clothes in flames, effectively killing it.

As the creature fell, Ahri rushed to Adam. Her face hovering over him breaking him out of his fear induced state. While not being able to stand, he did turn his face towards her. Managing a weak smile at his worried wife.

"Adam? Say something!" Ahri whispered while gently shaking him from his shoulders. Adam just huffed.

"Nope." He whispered back. Ahri just gave a sight of relief and a smile of her own. Happy that he had retained his sense of humor after such a blow. While that move had been new, they had heard about if before. The target of that gaze would be shown their worst fears and it would seem so real that the target would lose all hope. This of course was devastating to one's psyche.

As the teams were returning to the Academy or 'base of operations' as Lux and her team called it. Ahri was helping Adam walk, her tails wrapped around him while his tails were wrapped around her waist. He had now adjusted to the new appendages that he had received after their first honeymoon night.

* * *

_It was the morning after the wedding night. Adam woke up to a minor headache and some dull pain around his tailbone. Ahri had nestled to his side with a smile that melted his heart. Her calm breathing signaling Adam that she was still asleep. However it was louder than normal. _

_Raising his head to look around, the first thing he noticed was that instead of the normal nine tails. There were now eighteen in the bed. Half of those ran into his backside. Getting up, Adam went up to the mirror on the closet door just to confirm his suspicions. On top of his head, there were now two dark brown fox ears. They blended into his hair well and were almost hard to see. But instead of dark brown tails, he had nine snow white ones. They would contrast nicely with his dark Guardian suit. All and all he wasn't too surprised. Ahri had warned him after all._

_Usually Ahri would be able to sneak up on him, but now he for the first time heard her coming. So while usually he would be surprised when she wrapped her hands around him, now he just hummed without the surprise. Of course Ahri wasn't surprised as she knew that his senses would be heightened. _

"_Morning love. Seems like your settling well with the new additions." Ahri purred, her voice as soft as her tails and had a hint of seduction in it. This was trumped by the amount of affection present in it though. Her smile was radiant as their tails intertwined as she came to hug him from behind. He hummed in content as they shared some warmth._

"_Come. Let's go take a shower. I'll help you groom those tails. It takes some getting used to." The newly formed Kitsune then got dragged to the shower by the original one as she left him no room to argue. Followed by a long drying session and grooming session before both were presentable. Adam also taking his time to just caress her tails as she did the same to him._

_The reaction from others had been priceless. Adam could have sworn he heard a chorus of thuds from jaws hitting the floor. Apparently being a Kitsune created a mild charm effect around you. He learnt that the hard way. Ahri of course was immune to this effect, being a Kitsune herself. _

_Maybe a week later, Thresh and Jarvan IV had arrived. They had looked like normal transfer students and had the papers of one. However they had approached Adam and proved that they were the ones the Dark Star had sent. They would act as support for his team for the time being._

_The other's had been on edge the first time they joined a mission. But after they proved themselves, this feeling disappeared. Now the Guardians saw them as a part of their crew. For now at least. Even if people still got scared shitless when Thresh threw his black hole around. He called it a lantern though for whatever reason._

* * *

And that brings us back to the current situation. Ahri was now leaning on Adam as he could walk without help again, Ren napping on Adam's shoulder with Kiko. Ren had also grown nine tails soon after Adam's transformation. So all that could be seen from the two familiars were their ears and noses. To say one could die from the cuteness was an understatement. But Adam had to interrupt the two once they neared the Academy grounds. Them being Star Guardians was still a secret after all.

Almost everyone had now grown accustomed to Adam's transformation. Only exceptions being the few people who hadn't attended their wedding. Those people were minority thought.

As the group was walking down the corridors of the dorm building, light chatter was heard among the group. Plans for the weekend, news, gossips and things like that were a common subject of this chatter. Thresh and Jarvan actually joined this chatter, not seeing a problem with it. Turned out that Xayah and Rakan were still planning a honeymoon and were actually thinking of going on a holiday trip with the two Kitsunes. This would be a combined honeymoon or that is what they claimed.

"How about Shurima? I heard that there is beach season currently. They also have sweet hotels. Did look it up already." Rakan suggested. Xayah nods as she had done many times already. Ahri who had been the most critical also nodded. Adam nodded when Ahri nodded.

"It's settled then. Shurima it is." Rakan wrote something down on his phone before putting it away.

"I assume this will take place during the upcoming summer break?" Adam inquired. Rakan nodded.

"That is true, fearless leader." Adam just growled at the nickname.

The chatter continued as the group reached Adam's dorm room. It had more or less become a headquarter for them after Ahri had moved in permanently. Luckily for Adam, Neeko had turned out to be almost a fanatic when it came to a clean dorm. There was not even a spec of dust anywhere after she was done. She had also kept it that way.

As soon as the door closed, the group dispersed. Adam threw himself on the couch, Ahri plopping herself onto his lap. Their tails forming a furry blanket around them. Xayah and Rakan took the armchair with Rakan serving as Xayah's seat. Neeko was sitting between Thresh and Jarvan, completely relaxed and chatting with the two Dark Star's minions. This wasn't surprising to the group as she seemed to get along with pretty much everyone. Ezreal was sitting on the other armchair while Syndra and Sarah were sitting with Soraka on the last couch.

"So, what are people's plans for the summer? Adam asked.

"You know ours." Xayah shot back.

"Neeko was wondering if she could come too." Neeko quietly said, not going unheard to the group and soon she was included in their travel plans.

"The Dark Star has requested that we return to him for the summer." Thresh calmly said. People nodded at that.

"Me and Lux will be going to Demacia City for the summer. Something about her parents wanting to see us." Ezreal threw in.

"Meeting Zed. Nothing more planned yet." Syndra courtly replied.

"Extra studies." Came from Soraka, just as courtly.

"Probably hunting whatever creature comes in my way." Sarah said. This got Ahri to frown and she suggested her to join their holiday. She reluctantly agreed.

Lux's team came to the dorm not long after. Lux went to Ezreal before sitting onto his lap. Janna went to sit with the three girls on the couch while Poppy and Lulu sat on the floor near Janna. Jinx plopped herself near Lux and Ezreal.

"So what's your plans for the summer?" Adam repeated his question. Lux gave the same answer as Ez had given while the others seemed to be in thought.

"Me and Poppy are going to Bandle City to see some relatives. And to see that Teemo hasn't poisoned half of the people there." Lulu said. Getting a few shivers from people.

"I'm going to see some relatives." Jinx commented. When asked, Janna gave the same answer.

"Well it's good that everyone has a plan. But there is still a week of studies left. Anyway, who will be our cook today?" Adam asked. Everyone looked at him and soon enough he sighted. But getting Ahri to move turned out to be a problem. She wasn't so keen to let him get up yet.

After ten minutes of petting ears, cuddling and pleading she finally relented. She got off him and followed him to the kitchen. Usually when Adam was working as the cook, Ahri would help to best of her abilities. She knew he appreciated it even if he never mentioned it.

Time went by flying to Adam. Getting help from his wife while doing something he enjoys. Ahri's motivational hugs and kisses just increased the enjoyment. As such, the food was finished in a flash. People were already grouped around the table when he opened the door. Giving a chuckle returned to the kitchen to retrieve the food. With the help of Ahri, they managed to get everything at once.

He had made a meat stew for today. Knowing none present were vegetarians and most enjoyed a good meat meal. So naturally the stew received some appraise from the group. Ahri just leaned towards him and planted a quick kiss on the cheek of her husband. Adam waved off the praise like it was nothing. He liked to cook anyway. Still they insisted to praise him and he just relented on the matter.

The rest of the evening went in planning the trip of the six Guardians. Most left to do something else regarding their own plans. It was decided that it was the best idea to buy three hotel rooms. One for Adam and Ahri, one for Xayah and Rakan and one for Neeko and Sarah. They got lucky and got rooms that where in the same floor. While not ideal, it would work.

Soon enough the others left too. Leaving Adam alone with Ahri. She let out a cute yawn as her ears flattened out to match the yawn. Adam found this extremely cute and decided that it would be a good idea to stick a finger in her mouth. The only thing this did was to get his finger stuck as she sucked on it slightly. He answered by pulling the finger away and then licking her saliva from it. She had a glint in her eyes when he did so. He did know that she had a slightly kinkier side too. But he would explore to that territory during their honeymoon.

Soon both were ready to sleep and so they did. Falling to the land of sleep on the arms of each other. Adam had no nightmares thanks to Ahri and she had sweet dreams because of him. A win win situation to both.

_Titan, Moon of Saturn_

Rafael was scouring the surface of this moon for any signs of life. John and Eve were with him when he received the signal. It had been faint but familiar. It reminded them of the signal of their former teammate. The last one unaccounted for actually. If this turned out to be true, they would have reassembled their own team minus Zoe. As such, all of the older Star Guardians were there.

Suddenly he spotted an old looking house. Almost a shack even. It stood out from the massive ocean that was Titan. Flying over the house couple of times before seeing a spot to land, Rafael then landed on the porch of the house. John and Eve soon landed behind him. Taking a deep breath Rafael knocked on the door. The door was opened by a tall, well built man with short light blue hair. The man's purple that signaled him to be a Star Guardian locked with Rafael's.

"Greetings, old friend." Rafael began. He was answered in the form of a bone crushing hug.

"Raf! It's good to see you. I felt Zoe's presence fade so I figured you had dealt with her! That's why I sent the signal." The man boomed happily. After a moment he released Rafael who almost collapsed while gasping for air.

The large man then turned his gaze to the two others. This time he was enveloped in a group hug by the couple. As they released him, he fell down to gasp for air. Ironic was an understatement.

"Good to see you Wesley. We already feared that some fish had gotten the better of you." John cheerfully joked. This got everyone laughing.

"Come on now. It was one time!" Wesley whined with a grin. He then opened the door of his house and waved them to come in.

"We can talk more inside. Come" And they did. The newly reunited team got inside and talked. From catching up to updating Wesley on the situation. Naturally he wanted to help. And so it was decided that they would help the new generation as best as they could.

_Unknown space and time_

"**The first seeds of our plan has been planted. The traces of the nether grasp will slowly affect his psyche. Then it will develop into a more severe hindrance. This open's the chance to infect him with the virus." **A large man like demon reported. A shadow moved as a rasping breath could be heard. Then it spoke.

"**Good. Move onto phase 2 of our plan." **The demon of a man nodded. It's dark figure retreating back to shadows before another came forth.

"_The army is ready my lord. They are now ready to work as a distraction when the time comes._" A hooded figure, similar to the one that had attacked the Guardians earlier spoke. It's clothes were red instead of purple but it's gaze was still purple like the one's that was before it.

"**Good."**

_Academy, Last day before the holidays_

Adam was bored. Ryze was droning on with advice regarding studying during holidays. Honestly he had no clue why would anyone study during time of relaxation but to each of their own he guessed. Ahri was faring no better. She was leaning onto him, eyes drooping as she was having a hard time staying awake. This was not helped by Adam's tails around him. This flowed her senses with his scent, giving her a sense of absolute comfort and peace as she could trust him. She would go as far as to trust him with her life. Dramatic maybe but true.

Ahri was stirred from her haze like state when Adam started moving slowly. It seemed that Ryze had finished and they were dismissed. Their grades would be shown in their phones later that day. For now, this marked the start of summer and a long holiday. And she was dammed if she wouldn't take the best out of it. She had Adam coming with her after all.

This would be the best holiday EVER. She could feel it. But right now she needed to focus on getting them ready. Adam had done most of the packing and had everything sorted out timetable wise. Now it was her job to get him ready.

"Come on. Let's go. We have no time to waste!" She cheered while dragging him along out of the classroom. Some looked at them with curiosity while others looked amused. Some felt slight pity for the man.

They met the others outside of Adam's dorm. They all were ready to go after the two foxes had gotten their luggage. After that they headed to the Valoran City airport. They would fly to Shurima, seeing that using their powers would not be subtle. Ahri was almost bouncing in excitement with Adam looking at her fondly. Sarah rolled her eyes while Neeko and the bird couple just gave a slight chuckle.

After they got to the airport and passed the security checks, Ahri dragged Adam into the many shops the airport had to offer. Neeko stayed with Sarah to look over their stuff as Xayah followed Ahri's lead and dragged Rakan off to somewhere.

Soon enough they were to board the plane. Adam had snagged a cluster of seats so they would all sit near each other. Ahri would sit next to Adam while Xayah would sit next to Rakan. Sarah and Neeko would sit in the back. All this was sound before the woman checking their boarding passes handed theirs back.

"I'm sorry. But seems like your tickets have been sold twice. These are not valid anymore as someone has went before you with the same seats." The woman explained. To Adam this was ridiculous. To sell the same tickets twice was like playing with fire. If both showed up, it would be a mess. It would be ass Ahri stepped forward, her eyes blazing murder.

"Listen here. I don't care where you seat us. We have paid for a flight and we will get one. That's for damn sure! All I care is that I sit next to him and that they sit next to each other." Ahri waved at the others with them.

The woman looked absolutely terrified. Being berated by an angry kitsune was one thing. But her glare was what truly terrified her. It had an unspoken threat ingrained in it to not ruin her holiday.

"Lucky for you, the first class is completely empty. Would you like me to move you there?" The woman asked with Ahri nodding at the question. Now they would have some privacy on top of the upgrade in seats. With no extra cost either. Well it was the airline's fault but still.

They felt like kings and queens when they settled into the first class. Being separated from the rest of the plane felt special somehow. Soon enough they were strapped in and ready to begin their holiday. Ahri grasped Adam's hand as the plane to begin to move. He realized that she obviously hated flying. He soon realized why. Having fox ears made you have four ears that could lock while lift off or landing. And it sucked.

But luckily for both, the plane was soon airborne. Heading to Shurima, the promised land of beaches. Ahri released her seat-belt to move around. Adam soon found her resting on his lap. Snuggling into him as she tried to nap. He smiled to himself while petting her hair and ears slowly. He didn't hate flying but understood that she did. So he wanted to ease it.

But he would soon find himself changing his opinion on flying by plane…

* * *

**AN**: That's a wrap. Sorry for this taking so long and for it not to contain anything too interesting. Starting a new "season" is a bit harder than I expected. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it none the less.

Please give opinions on the matter of one update per week. I have had to focus on studies a bit more and that leaves less time for writing. If people say it's ok. I will probably keep it one update per week. The planned update schedule will be in my profile then. You can then keep track on what I will be working on. Seeing this chapter took a bit over a week to complete I see this as reasonable change.

Anyway, that's all for now.

Toland out.


	11. (S2) Chapter 11: Sandstorm

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam of this story though.

**(Season 2) Chapter 11: Sandstorm**

* * *

Adam's teeth were currently rattling with the plane. They had hit some heavy turbulence and it caused the plane to shake violently. They were all strapped into their seats and Ahri was crushing his hand with her own. Her eyes were flat and she was whimpering ever so slightly. He could understand how she was feeling, turbulence was one of the worst events for a person who hated or feared flying already.

All Adam could do was comfort her, whispering comforting words and soothe her with his caress. She was still holding his left hand like a lifeline but was calming down ever so slightly. Her breath steadied and her hold on his hand relaxed. This didn't mean she released him by any means.

The plane was out of the turbulence soon after. The rattling stopped as they continued their flight. Adam decided that it would be for the best if he got some sleep. He leaned back on his seat before yelping as Ahri tugged him towards her. Soon he found his head resting on her lap as she was now petting his fox ears in exchange. Smiling he soon fell to a light sleep, still somewhat aware of his surroundings.

Ahri was looking at her sleeping husband with a warm gaze. She was smiling at that thought. Her hand petting his ears as he snoozed without a worry in the world. Maybe they could be like that for real some day. He began emitting a light purr, making her smile widen. It was the first time he did it and it was a milestone for her. The last milestone would be gaining control of his fox-fires. That was yet to happen but with his progress, Ahri was certain it would be soon.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. It seems that we are out of the turbulence but we have received reports of a sandstorm in our destination, making our landing almost impossible. Please remain seated while we circle around. All delays will be compensated."_

The speaker flipped off as silence fell into the cabin. Some began conversing about their continuation flights while others complained how their holiday would be delayed. The increase in conversation was enough to stir Adam.

"What's going on? Seems like something happened." Ahri explained their situation and why people had stirred like they had. Adam nodded but made no attempt to move. Her hands were rubbing his fox ears while she was thinking, unintentionally rubbing one of his weak spots and causing him to almost fall asleep again. His purr become louder and that stirred Ahri from her thoughts. She smiled and continued to rub the current spot and Adam tilted his head towards her hand like a cat, eyes half lidded.

Suddenly the plane shook violently, causing Adam to bolt back onto his seat and strap himself onto it. The speaker blared back to life and the captain was explaining their situation. Something had hit their engine and they would need to land. Emergency landing in the middle of a desert, just what they needed. As the plane began to lose altitude, they braced for the impact.

* * *

The plane was a wreck. The cabin had severed into two while the wings and engines were still intact. Adam and Ahri had also made sure there were no fires around the plane and that there were no fuel leaks. Everybody else had been in full panic so the Guardians were able to perform these actions without much of anyone trying to intervene.

As the plane was now secure and there was no danger of a sudden inferno, the six Star Guardians hopped out of the now open back-end of the plane. They were hit with a hot wind and some sand to the face. They could see the city of Shurima in the horizon but it would take at least three days for them to walk there. Not only that, but the huge wall that was the sandstorm was approaching the downed plane. The wind picked up soon after as did the amount of sand in the air. Luckily the plane had fallen so that the sand would not reach inside. The team covered the open hull with some tarps that they had found in the cargo hold of the plane. It was as open as the rest of the plane.

Most people had now moved out of the tail section of the plain and had moved to the larger wreck. The tarps helped to keep out the sand and it worked as a temporary door for the wreck turned into a camp. While the plane had been quite full, about two third were still remaining. The rest had decided to go into the sandstorm, even if they had been told it was a foolish idea. While they could not make a fire due to obvious reasons, this did not stop people from searching warmth. The two kitsunes did receive some jealous glances because of their fur blankets.

IIIII

One could not tell if it was day or night. Regular clocks were no help in the matter either, only if one had a digital clock could tell. The sand that piled around the plane darkened the windows, enveloping the cabin in a dim light.

Some were holding conversations, speaking about why they were there or what they would do on their holiday. Most would try to continue their holiday as normal when they would be saved. Some were speaking about their families and some were talking about their homes. To Adam it seemed that the shock of the crash landing hadn't worn off yet. People were acting like all was fine, maybe it was for the better.

Adam had never been much of a talker though, sleeping seemed like a better alternative as he would most likely need to be well rested. Laying down on one of the first class seat row, Adam tried to get as comfortable as possible. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind howling outside. While the tails did keep him warm, he still felt like it was a bit cold. However Ahri soon joined him and the problem disappeared. She mentioned of not feeling like having conversations with the others and so she had decided to join him.

Ahri's tails curled around them both with Adams' tails having already done that. This helped them to keep more warmth under the tails and also brought them a sense of closeness. Faces only inches from each other, they could feel the breathing of one another. They soon fell asleep while gazing at each other's eyes.

* * *

A piercing scream cut through the otherwise silent night. The sandstorm had passed them couple hours earlier. Most of the passengers had decided to get some rest too while the Guardians kept watch. It was weird that they acted like they knew who they were. Maybe it was just Adam's sword that he had gotten from the cargo hold before the storm had hit them. He was getting sidetracked again, the scream came from outside their improvised camp.

Arriving at the scene with his sword drawn and ready, Adam noted two things. First was the passenger who was laying on the ground, wounded. Second was the hooded figure with orange eyes and a greenish blade. The blade or dagger had two blades and a rope attached to it. The figure disappeared with a swish of it's cloak.

Adam was not that foolish though, he could still feel the entity's presence. His guts told him to duck to the right and so he did, just for the two blades dagger to fly past his neck. The figure had reappeared behind him and was pulling back its' blade via the rope.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" The figure made a noise that Adam assumed was a chuckle. It's voice was hoarse at best and raspy at worst, like it had been buried for a long time.

"My name is Pyke. I am the guardian of the temple that you are camping over. I want you to leave." The figure that was apparently called Pyke spoke. Adam nodded, he could understand Pyke's motives at least to an extent.

So instead of fighting, Adam explained their situation to Pyke. How they had landed, why they couldn't leave yet and where they were going. Pyke seemed to be annoyed but understood Adam's reasons for not being able to leave yet. So he proposed a deal.

Pyke would come to lead the out of the desert. He could leave the temple to the other guardians for a while to do so. In return, Pyke wanted the temple to remain a secret as well as his existence. Adam gave his word that nobody would say a word. Not that anyone would believe them anyway. Content with the answer, they decided that Pyke would come back in the morning.

After helping the injured passenger back inside, Adam told the others about the arrangement. Naturally everyone agreed, not wanting to anger the sand wraith. It was still couple hours before morning so most people returned to sleep. Ahri and Adam switched guard duties, so it was now Ahri who was on guard. Adam laid beside her to get some light sleep. She could still wake him up if needed. Ahri occupied one of her hands by petting his ears as he slumbered. It helped both of them in a way. These small acts of affection helped them to keep their bond as strong as it was and kept their love as the flame of passion it was.

* * *

They were ready to move. Everyone had some sort of a backpack with their most important possessions packed into them. They were now waiting for their guide, who soon materialized from the sand. Both parties nodded before Pyke started leading the group. Adam and Ahri were beside the wraith and were keeping up a conversation with it. They would need to deviate from their path for a bit to refill their water supply. This would only increase their journey by a day or so. Nobody seemed to object the idea and Pyke congratulated Adam for his wits before returning to the story he was telling.

It turned out that Pyke was one of the guardians of the tomb of Azir. Azir was an ancient emperor of the Shurima empire and he was also the last. After Azir's death there were many power struggles and the empire slowly fell into the sand. Now all that remained were the tombs that littered the desert and the modern city of Shurima that was built on top of the ancient city. Not that they knew this but Pyke insisted it being true.

* * *

They had stopped at the oasis for the night, deeming it being better in terms of defense, not to mention the vegetation that grew there. Pyke would take the first watch with Adam after which Ahri and Sarah would take the second watch. Last watch went to Xayah and Rakan. Neeko was in reserve in case something of happening.

"So. How many is in this group of yours?" Pyke asked, curious of the group size. He had counted about fifty heads.

"I think it is 46 currently. There were 75 of us originally but 29 left during the sandstorm. I doubt they ever made it." Pyke gave a slow chuckle.

"You could say that. I did wonder why Nasus had so much siphoned energy. I would assume that the group is no more." Adam grimaced but nodded. He had not expected them to survive.

They kept in silence between them for a while. Then Pyke spoke again. "Your a Star Guardian, aren't you? Your whole group is." Adam seemed surprised so Pyke continued. "Your signature is different from normal lifeforms. I can sense it so it was obvious. What? You thought ancient guardians didn't know about you? We were still around for the first generation to be chosen."

Adam nodded in understanding. It made sense that the Star Guardians were known. Their first generation was over a thousand years old after all. Adam asked about it and Pyke just laughed but also nodded.

The rest of the shift was spent in silence. Once Ahri and Sarah came to release the two, Adam decided to get some sleep while Pyke just dissolved into sand. Adam wandered the path Ahri came from and invaded the still warm makeshift bed, they had. Ahri's scent was still in it too. Not long after, he was out like a light.

* * *

Adam stirred slightly when he felt Ahri return from her shift. Raising the covers, Adam let her slip into the bed before wrapping his hands and tails around them. Ahri snuggled her back into his chest as she let her tails wrap around him as well. Her ears pressed against his cheek and mouth, his breath causing the ear to flick from time to time. This went on for a moment until she repositioned her head. She let out a sight of contempt as her body relaxed. Soon enough they were both asleep.

* * *

They were now reaching the outskirts of the city. It seemed that they had noticed the group from afar as there were multiple ambulances waiting already. Couple of police cars could be sighted as well. Of course there was a hoard of reporters as well but they were held back by the police.

Pyke had disappeared before they reached the city. He just wasn't there when Adam turned to thank him. However there was a gold coin where the wraith had been. Quickly pocketing it, Adam decided to look over it later. Right now he had to keep the reporters that broke through the police from reaching Ahri and the others. They looked like hell and knowing his wife, any pictures taken now would end up in injury or property damage.

After a fast check-up from the ambulance staff, they were released to do what they wished. Calling a taxi, the group got to their hotel after an hour or so. The staff there looked shocked but the group paid no mind to them but instead walked up to the counter.

After a quick explanation and a demand for a room, Rakan discovered that due to their failure to check in, their rooms had been handed out to other people. After a moment of Ahri speaking to the receptionist, they had been given president suites, no extra cost either.

Deciding it was for the best if the group split up and took a shower, they divided into three groups, Rakan and Xayah on the left, Adam and Ahri in the middle and Sarah and Neeko on the right. Their rooms were beside each other and were connected with doors on both sides.

* * *

Adam sighted in contempt. They had decided to draw a bath instead of a shower, naturally this meant that Ahri would be joining him soon. The tub itself was big, both could fit in without even touching one another, not that it would help as he felt Ahri slide beside him. She mimicked his sight as the warm water did wonders to her body. Both being sore from sleeping on hard surfaces and having to be on guard all the time.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ahri leaned onto his shoulder, her hand wrapping around his arm. With a sudden tug, Adam found himself partially floating on top of Ahri's lap. Instead of trying to fix the situation, Adam let himself float fully. This was until Ahri pulled him back and seated him beside her, keeping him in place with her tails by intertwining them with his tails. She returned her head onto his shoulder as they enjoyed the bath.

* * *

The bath was a nice experience. So was them washing each other, that was nice too. What Adam didn't like was the drying. They had been drying their tails for a solid half an hour now and they still weren't done. After this they would need to groom the tails too. Luckily for Adam, Ahri had few tricks to help them both. Naturally they weren't drying their own tails but each others. This might have seemed stupid but Adam had to admit paying more attention to the drying when it was Ahri's tails. That or Ahri had just wanted to do it.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It revealed to be Xayah who suggested them to take the rest of the day off. They could go enjoy the beaches tomorrow but everyone else wanted to recover today. Agreeing to meet up tomorrow morning, the door closed once more. Ahri returned to Adam who had started drying his own tails in the meantime. Ahri slapped his hands away from his own tails and returned to drying them, he began drying hers in return.

It didn't take long for them to finish. Grooming didn't take that long either as both were too tired to care about it too much. They would need to groom their tails in the morning anyway. Without any more words exchanged between the two, they crashed into the king sized bed before moving close to each other. Cuddling for warmth, the two were quick to fall asleep…

That was until they heard commotion from the kitchen area of their room. Getting up to investigate, Adam stomped in to the kitchen with Ahri coming close behind, her hand flaming. The scene wasn't something they would have expected though. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a pile of people that seemed to have teleported there.

"I hate when you do that. Where are we anyway?" Rang the familiar voice of John.

"I know you hate it, that's why I do it." Answered an unknown voice. Before they could continue the conversation though, Adam interrupted.

"Your in our hotel room. The hotel room where we intended to get some sleep after a long trip." Eve poked her head out of the pile.

"So it seems. Do you mind if we stay for the night?" Adam took few calm breaths.

"YES! YES I MIND! OUT! NOW!" The group scurried out of there as Adam was trying to calm down.

"Their timing could be better..."

"Agreed."

* * *

**AN: That is that. A bit different chapter to be sure. Some might think it as a welcome break from their current situation but I will say that this chapter had a purpose. I won't tell more though.**

**Like usual, leave a review if you feel like it. That is all.**

**Toland, out**


	12. Chapter ?: Different World (Q&A)

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam from this story though.

**Chapter ?: Different world**

* * *

It was getting dark. Snow was slowly raining upon the landscape while a sound of a car passing by broke the silence from time to time. No birds were singing as they left before the winter to return during the spring. Streetlights cast an orange glow to everything around them and making everything look much warmer than it really was.

This all came to Adam's mind as he was standing in front of a yellow wooden house. From outside, it didn't look much with it's dark brown stone base and it's red window frames. It's door had been painted red as well. On that door was a lion shaped doorknocker and on the right side of the door was a small button that once pressed turned out to be a doorbell.

Ahri was shivering besides him as her Star Guardian uniform didn't offer much protection against the cold. Luckily the owner was fast to open the door. A young man around his twenties opened the door, smiling happily to the couple.

"Ah, you made it! The others should be arriving here shortly. I must say I was quite surprised when you accepted this." The man spoke, his voice not betraying much. This annoyed Ahri slightly as she couldn't read much about him if he kept this up.

"Of course we couldn't refuse the invitation. After all you are the mastermind behind all this. It is honor to meet you Toland." Adam spoke, slightly more formally than normal. Toland just waved his hand.

"Drop the formalities. That's my author name. You may call me Alex, seeing it is easier for you to pronounce."Both of the Guardians nodded and the moment they got their boots off were swarmed by two cats. One of them was much bigger than the other and resembled a teddy bear. The other one was much slimmer in frame and looked more like a cat. Meaning he looked like he was planning some kind of mischief. That turned to be true as both of them began playing with the tails of the two arrivals. Luckily the tails had thick enough fur for the cat's claws not to hurt the two.

"Well it seems like they like you. That's good." This made the Guardian couple more or less confused and when they asked Alex about it, he just said that he had less trouble preparing for the small party.

Soon enough the other groups arrived. Xayah and Rakan came first, then came Ahri's team followed by Lux and her team. Neeko came in with Rafael, John and Eve. Of course the cats went wild when the familiars popped into sight. Alex hoped that the familiars could give the two a run for their money.

As people came in, Alex or Toland as many still called him despite his words directed the newcomers to the living room where everyone where gathered. Once everyone was there and Toland had passed around coffee and some snacks, a new problem arose. Even with the multiple extra chairs Toland had prepared, he was still left without a seat. Resorting to an old tactic of simply sitting on the floor he was about to usher some space for himself in the middle of the familiars and cats but was stopped by Xayah's voice. While Ahri was already sitting on Adam's lap to save space, the bird couple had found it hard to do the same due to their wings colliding. This had caused them to sit side by side.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I won't allow our host to sit on the floor, no matter how fuzzy the familiars might be. Come here." Toland guessed her plan and he went scarlet from the though but obliged, her voice had left no room for arguments.

Xayah had gotten up and motioned him to sit on her spot beside Rakan. Toland shot Rakan a worried glance but the charmer just shrugged. "Your the one who made the fox couple have a big wedding. You gave us a more quiet one like we wished. Least we can do is give a seat in your own house. Even if Xayah decided to spice it up." As Rakan was talking, Toland had taken a seat Xayah had pointed him into. Soon after Rakan stopped talking, Toland felt a weight on his lap. Turned out his suspicion was correct. Xayah was now snugly sitting on Toland's lap. Him being quite similar to Adam in many ways, was scarlet red and had hard time breathing properly.

Almost everyone were amused by his situation and Ahri actually was smiling mischievously. She whispered something into Adam's ear before getting up and walking up to the uncomfortable author. She then whispered something to Xayah before Xayah scooted to the left, letting Ahri take a seat on the right.

At this point Toland covered his face with his hands and let out a tired laugh. "I hate you both. Not really but I know you do this on purpose." This got a laugh out of the two and so they leaned onto him even more. If that was possible.

The two only got up when Toland literally got up while they were still sitting on him. He cleared his throat, pulled out a paper, took out some glasses and began reading.

"So, I wanted to say congratulations for the two newly wed couple. I would also like to thank you for coming here today. The first season of your journey has ended but there are many more to come. I wanted to celebrate this small respite with a small party and answer some questions both me and you people have received. These have been set by the readers who have been following your journey. You may answer them how you see fit. Let us begin."

Everyone cheered as he switched pages and began talking again. Everyone had their focus on him. "The starting one seems to be directed to me. It reads: "What is your furthest rank in League of Legends?" That one is easy. Gold 3 is my current high score."

Some laughs later Toland continued. "Next one is to Adam. Do you have any happy memories with your parents before they left for you to be safe?"

"Yes I have. After all most of my childhood was with them." Adam replied.

Toland turns to the older generation of Star Guardians before continuing. "To John and Eve. How did you to meet and do you have any baby photos of Adam to maybe show us or Ahri at least?"

The second question got some laughs out from the group while Adam groaned. "We actually were in the same team. We weren't in the best of terms at first but in time we fell in love. This love helped us get through the Temple incident. And of course. If Ahri want's to see the baby photos, we have many to share."

After Adam had gotten his face to a normal level, Toland continued. "To Ahri. What did you want to be before becoming a Star Guardian? Has that changed since? What about when you met Adam?"

Ahri thought his for quite some time actually. "I always wanted to be an actress. That did change when I became a Star Guardian. Now I don't have much of interest in that anymore. I could see myself as a teacher someday though. Adam's appearance in my life just made the quiet life dream stronger. At some point I want to retire with him and form a big family. That is my dream at this point."

"To Lux. Do your family know your a Star Guardian by now? Considering you were the first?" Lux shook her head. "Nope. None in my family know."

"To the new generation. Opinions on Rafael?" This got many people tense up. Then everyone just shrugged. "Shady? But I guess he's ok." Was the common opinion. This got a laugh out of Rafael.

"To those who aren't couples yet. Do you have anyone special in mind? Couples can answer too." Lux and Ezreal looked at each other in a meaningful way while many others just shook their heads. "Yes. I do." Came from Sarah and turned out that almost everyone in Ahri's team had someone in mind. From Lux's team only Janna had someone in mind.

"To Xayah and Rakan. How did it feel to be under her corruption?" The couple looked pained before answering. "Like you were locked in your own mind in a cold place. Darkness all around."

"To Neeko. How it feel to be in Adam's and Ahri's wedding?" The chameleon just smiled brightly. "I loved it."

"I'm not sure if I want to ask this. To Jinx. You think you can yeet a missile at Adam?" The girl just laughed like a maniac. "Sure I can. If I want to be dead. Ahri would murder me, after which the bird couple would continue were I still alive. He saved them after all."

The last questions were all directed to Toland or "the author" as it was marked in the question sheet. But after everyone requested he read them, he did. "First one. It seems you have a personal preference for Ahri, why do you like her so much?" Ahri looked interested at this question. Toland began feeling uncomfortable."Hmmm… I would say the tails and ears but that wouldn't be the whole truth. Our version of the League gives very conflicting image about her. Her lore is up to date but her voice lines in game don't fit that lore at all. Secondly is how she is usually described in many fics (and even sometimes in my fic.) She is branded as a slut in most cases, though I would never describe her as a slut. For how I see it, she is forward in nature and as she was a fox once, she doesn't proceed in the same pace as "normal people" when it comes to a relationship. This would seem to many moving too fast. But I never liked how majority of the people described her. So I decided to create my own version of her with some influence from other fics."

Ahri was smiling as Toland talked. She could finally understand why she was depicted as she was. "That brings me to my next question. What made you start writing fan fiction about League? That is an easy one. I ran out of stuff to read. Also I wanted to remake the Runeterra fic what I once started. It turned into a full remake and that's how it began. The SG one started after I complained how there was now SG Ahri fics. My friend just told me to do my own, so I did. The KDA one was a side project of mine in the end."

There was a total silence now as everyone were focusing. "What is your username in League to people to add? Huh. Ashnex in EUW."

Some took out their phones to add him but he ignored this. "How many fics you plan to write? Right now I will finish the ones I have started. Once they are over, it depends on what I come up with. If I run out of ideas, I will not write more fics. If I do get ideas, I will write more. Maybe I'll do a cross-over with Destiny or something? Who knows. That actually sounds like a fun idea. SG universe and Destiny…hmmm… Or RWBY. Even if there are fics about that cross-over. Could still work. Anyway, I'm getting off track."

Everyone gave a chuckle. "Which books I like? Series called "Warriors" is my favorite. No doubt. Next!"

"What is my favorite subject? Easy. Same as Adam's. History." This got a laugh out of the swordsman.

"Since you are Finnish, I assume you idolize the White Death? Yes and no. Simo Häyhä, even if many don't know him was the deadliest sniper in history (SUCK IT AMERICANS!) and his patience is something I try to achieve. No in a sense that I don't idolize anyone. Just take examples."

"What do you like of your country that makes you feel connected to it? Probably the history. I'm proud to call myself a Finn because the sacrifices the people before us did. We stand here today because of them. Even if some don't appreciate it."

Toland then looked the paper through once more before seeing one final question. "There is one more. Were Ahri ever become real, or you were thrown into a situation close to Adam's or just directly at his place. What would you do? Easy one even if I would never say this to anyone else. Were she to be real, I would teach her what I can about our world and then give her the choice of leaving me or to stay with me. What would happen next would be up to her. Even if I would hope she would stay. For the other two? I would relish every moment I would be there."

Adam now throws the paper away. "That's all folks! Thank you for listening." Ahri however halts him. "Not so fast. I have one to ask too. What's your opinion on people like me? You know, vastaya?"

Adam laughs slightly before walking up to her before petting her ears, this causing Ahri to pull him in for a hug before wrapping her tails around him. "Call me a furry if you wish. But I always liked your kind. Never let anyone shame you for what makes you different. Also those tails are the softest thing I have ever felt. And I have three cats!"

Everyone laughed at this and the mentioned cats just appeared out of nowhere to stare at the group.

As the party continued, jokes and little facts where exchanged between people. The Star Guardians learned more about the person who controlled their story and him learning more about the characters he used in his stories. All and all, it was a blast for everyone.

But like all things. The party came to it's end. As the Star Guardians departed back to their own world, Toland was waving a good bye to them. "I hope we meet again!" Adam and Ahri yelled through the hum of the portal. Toland just laughed. "You can be sure of it. Next time I will come to you though. Even if I can't come there as myself, expect a little light to appear when the time comes."

With these farewells, they were gone. Leaving Toland to ponder about his life. It had been fun to write their story. But right now he needed some rest. Eh, rest is for the weak and as such, he began planning for the S2 opening.

"_What is our purpose here?_

* * *

_To some it is to study for two decades before getting a job they don't want and ending in a cycle of boring routines._

_To some it is to find love._

_To some it is to entertain._

_To some it is to write fan fiction._

_To some it is to dream._

_Then there is me. I don't know why I am here. I just do what I love, that being writing fan fiction to entertain myself and others. All the while hoping to find love someday. Maybe my fantasies come true once I die? Nobody has returned to tell what happens when we die._

_But what I know for sure? I NEED LANES THAT DON'T FEED!"_

* * *

**AN:** That's that folks. Don't worry, I am actually planning the S2 already but another Q&A plus a KDA chapter come first. For now I leave you here. We will meet again soon. That is if you don't follow any other fic I'm writing. If you are then we meet much sooner than later.

For now, Toland out.


	13. Announcement about discord

I have been created my own discord server. Check it out if you want to meet me. Slight warning tho, it has some heavy role playing elements in it. But you can always avoid those.


End file.
